When the Snow Melts
by chiea
Summary: She was betrayed. He was a betrayer. Will two hearts frozen to the core ever heal each other? Or will they lead to the other's complete destruction? An eventual sasusaku
1. Beginning

Disclaimers:

Naruto isn't mine..TT..(Neji will be mine, I swear!)

"…" speech

'…_.' thoughts_

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter I

White snow blanketed the vast field of what used to be a wide field of wild flowers. In the midst of the pristine plain was a figure garbed in pure black, creating a sharp contrast with the background. The figure was kneeling in front of a memorial carved of obsidian. Slowly, her hands lifted to touch a sole name etched on the cold stone as if to caress it. Her green eyes were now glistening with unshed tears as she continued to trace the letters of a name with her fingers.

**Flashback**

"Have I ever told you?"

A deep baritone voice vibrated from a figure standing in the doorway of a spacious room.

"Told me what?"

A person was seated in the edge of a bed, brows raised at the first speaker, daring him to continue. She was dressed in a white robe, having finished bathing not too long ago. She was in the process of drying her candy colored locks when she was disturbed.

In a flash, he was kneeling in front of her, eyes in level with hers. His normally jovial silver eyes seemed somewhat serious, like telling her a secret of some sort.

"That I love you."

Silence.

"And you look like a little girl when you're wearing white!"

He suddenly laughed loudly at the woman's reaction, earning a huge whack in the head courtesy of his incredibly kind but occasionally violent fiancé.

"God, you punch like a man!"

She cupped his cheek and without warning pinched it as hard as she could.

"You're a pain you know. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to marry you, you dolt."

He stuck his tongue out and in one swift move, she was on the bed on her back with the silver eyed man hovering above her.

"Yeah, I know I'm a pain, but I'm your pain and yours alone."

"Another pitiful attempt at romance, I see."

They stared at each other before their laughter echoed in the walls, hers soft and feminine, his deep baritone.

"But the answer to your question, I know. You've told me so many times, even just like this. I know."

His face turned serious again as he watched her face. Her eyes reflected pure love, kindness and understanding.

"Then I'll tell you again."

He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a soft and melting kiss.

End of flashback

"It's time onee-sama. They are waiting for you."

A man with sandy brown hair spoke behind her. His amber eyes seemed to stare at her without emotion but upon closer examination, his orbs had also a trace of sadness and pity as he stared at the person he regarded as an older sister and the tombstone.

Without saying anything she stood up and glanced at the figure behind her.

'_You look alike so much.'_

It was cruel.

That thought had brought out so much emotion within her, she had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. It wasn't fair, the feeling of sadness overwhelming her because of the similarities of the man's face with another, happiness for it was like being able to see him again-an impossible feat. For someone who has already surrendered to the unyielding arms of death was forever gone.

He took a last look at the tombstone, and started for the opposite direction. She did the same, but added with an almost inaudible whisper..

"Happy birthday anata.."

With that she followed the figure towards the rising sun..

KONOHA

The office of the Hokage was where most of the missions were given to the Leaf shinobi. To her right, three figures garbed completely in black, not even allowing a strand of hair to be seen, they were standing quietly, not one moving, not one speaking. White masks with blue lines painted on the cheeks covered their faces. The silence was broken when the doors leading to the office opened, revealing Konoha jounins who were summoned for a mission. The one who walked in first was practically yelling at the others for being too slow, jumping up and down, obviously being very cheerful.

"Oi Tsunade-baachan, what do you have for us today? Something worth my while I hope!"

A man with red markings on his face scoffed, seemingly annoyed with the golden haired man.

"Shut up Naruto, you're so fricking noisy."

At the moment, the man in question was too busy staring at the four people in the room to hear what was said.

He looked at Tsunade who was currently fuming from being called grandmother. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at the giddy but currently trembling blond boy who more often than not, has got his foot in his mouth-Naruto.

"They are Mist hunter-nin Naruto. WILL YOU SHUT UP FIRST AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Everyone in the room was quiet. There was no messing with the Hokage when she was mad.

She cleared her throat and continued to speak again.

"Some Mist missing nin are in our territory. The Mist hunter nin were tracking them down when they ventured here. I want you to go with them and assist them in hunting them down. They are wanted in three countries, including Fire country so it is still our responsibility.

A brow was raised by a certain pearl eyed man in the room.

A dark haired man seemed to be no more amused than the other but was more verbal about it.

"So we are supposed to baby sit them while hunting missing nin down?"

The Godaime looked affronted and gave the Mist nin an apologetic look.

"Sasuke.."

"Hokage-sama."

All heads turned to one of the Mist nin who was standing nearest the table.

"We are not in need of your assistance, Tsunade-sama. The three of us are enough to eliminate the traitors; we are just here to inform you of our presence, a part of protocol, nothing more. And frankly, I'd rather not be under the care of a former missing nin."

The room was silent.

Sasuke's brows were raised, face twisted due to anger as the words sunk in. She was a female no doubt, her cold feminine voice gave it away. She was also the shortest of the three and their leader from the looks of it.

"He didn't mean to offend you."

Naruto was currently glaring at Sasuke, while the others stared at the hooded figure.

"You are to be accompanied by my shinobi, you do know what the protocol of Konoha shinobi are. After all, you used to be, no, you are one of us."

Shikamaru looked at the figure, brows closely knit, obviously thinking.

"She has an accent. Knows the protocol of Konoha which most shinobi-even those from this village-

He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"don't even bother to know. Even as a hunter nin, you won't be able to know that Sasuke used to be a missing nin, since he was elusive as hell and most shinobi who actually get to see him in the battlefield are 6 feet below. So you must have seen him in person before. Plus, you said Tsunade-sama, which means she must have known the Hokage before coming here now-most likely in close terms."

He looked at her for any sign of acknowledgement but there was none. She didn't even flinch or even move, she was still facing the Hokage.

Nobody spoke afterwards; Shikamaru's words seemed to bounce on the walls.

"Very well then. But stay out of our way."

Tsunade nodded and gave them each a folder.

"You leave in two hours. Meet in the Southern gate. Go."

The Mist nin disappeared in a whirlpool of water, leaving only Konoha jounin in the room.

"Man, what an ice cube! Did you hear that voice? It was like she was the empress or something."

Kiba was glaring at where they stood a while ago while scratching Akamaru behind the ear.

Tenten, who hasn't said a word since she came in was, had her lips set in a grim line.

"I've heard that voice somewhere. I know it."

Naruto didn't hear her, but his thoughts were on the same track.

_Who are you_?

The trip to the place rumored to be inhabited by the shinobi was reached in less than three days. During the trip, the Konoha shinobi did most of the talking- well Naruto and Kiba; who practically fought about everything since they left the village, and Shikamaru, who was their tactician. The Mist-nin didn't even bother to talk, and didn't take orders from the genius, only from their captain-the female.

_I'm near, I can feel her. The traitor._

Her face was hidden by her mask. Even without it, no emotion will show for she could suppress what she felt and look impassive and indifferent if she wanted to. Everything in her life changed more than a year ago, something that had scarred her for life.

Shikamaru came to a halt, alerting the shinobi following behind him.

'"We're 10 miles away from the enemy camp. We should take a rest while we finalize the plan and recharge our chakra."

The Mist nins looked at their captain waiting for approval.

"We rest."

The laidback shinobi sighed and nodded at the others.

She listened quietly to his plans, once in a while looking at her comrades.

"And so, by dividing ourselves into groups, we have more chance of covering more ground and eliminating all the enemies."

"No."

Everyone turned to look at her, except for Uchiha Sasuke who was currently looking at another direction indicating that he did not care.

"What's the problem now? Mendou kusai ne.."

"The shinobi with the red hair. She is mine."

"Care to elaborate?"

Neji was staring at her, eyes showing mild curiosity.

"She is mine to kill. Anyone who interferes dies."

She looked at the other Mist nin who nodded in reply. The last one, seated at the farthest side sighed and shook his head.

"You heard her."

It was the first time he spoke, his voice showed exasperation.

"She won't hesitate to annihilate anyone who bothers or stops the fight even with good reason. And..."

His hands clenched in tension as he spoke the next words.

"If for any reason whatsoever that she cannot accomplish it, I get to kill the bitch."

The woman seemed pleased with the answer and turned her gaze to the others.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You are in Konoha soil.."

Kiba's angry tirade was stopped abruptly as Shikamaru placed a hand in front of him.

"Do as you wish. But if I see that you are in need of any help, I will personally intervene."

"I assure you, that time will not come."

She replied smugly, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and sighed in resignation.

"We attack in four hours."

Time passed slowly, only the occasional sounds of birds were heard. Tenten was seated across the group of the hunter nins who were leaning against tree trunks.

"Ne, Neji."

The Hyuuga prodigy didn't move his head, eyes focused on the cloaked figures.

"Can you use your Byakugan to see through masks?"

He looked at her like she asked the dumbest question in the world before realization dawned.

"A strong genjutsu cloaks them. Especially the woman, the one that surrounds her is the strongest."

Tenten nodded, but continued to stare at the captain of the hunter-nin whose back was turned to her.

"Why do you want to know Tenten?"

He finally looked at her face, eyes hinting curiosity.

"She reminds me of someone. I can't remember who though."

Kiba walked by them, grunting a bit since Naruto was in hyper mode again.

"Shikamaru says we start in 30 minutes. Get ready."

Moonlight streamed in the forest canopy, adding a feeling of an ominous sort. Ten bodies moved swiftly in the dark to approach their targets, adrenaline pumping into each one's body. Life made so many promises to a kunoichi, but broke them all in the end. But tonight there was no pain, no anger, no unease, no loneliness. Only pure vengeance.

'_Tonight you will be avenged, anata'._

Notes:

This is a multichaptered fic. I didn't really reveal anything yet, maybe in the next chapter. NYAHAHAHA! Arigatou gozaimasu to those who reviewed Yellow Roses!

To those who read the fic, thank you so much! I hope you'd review too, you know, at least I'd know what I could improve/delete from it.

Also there is a possibility that Yellow Roses would have another chapter, or maybe another story that continues where it left off. (more angst, anyone?)

Salamat sa mga nagreview ng yellow roses, at yes, nahirapan ako magstudy, si Neji kasi eh, panggulo!

This fic will have lots of flashbacks since everything stems from the past.

Do you know who my mystery girl is? (Duh, it's obvious as it is!)

Well that's it for now, please review ne?

I'd really be happy if you could point out typos, give suggestions or just comment.

Flames are accepted.

Thank you very much!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Maraming salamat po!


	2. Kazumi

Disclaimer:

I am a penniless student trying to get through hell aka college. You will not get anything from suing me. I do not own anything. (Maybe Neji?hehehhe). Maybe the plot and the original characters.

"…" speech

'…' _thoughts_

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter II

Kazumi

The cool wind brushed across her cloaked body, making the robe flutter against her body. It was the time she had waited for more than a year, when justice finally falls in her hands, so that she could exact it, so that her anger could be put to rest and guilt appeased. One way or another, it would be tonight. Only one of them will be left standing, only one will walk away breathing, only one will live to tell the tale.

The campsite came into view, there were huge tents standing in the area, a few lamps were lit, illuminating figures inside. Shikamaru estimated the number of people to be around fifteen at most.

"They are all class S criminals. We're outnumbered so we go for stealth, be as discrete as much as possible, especially you Naruto. If you see anyone with red hair, don't touch her, leave her to princess over here. We meet at our site four hours ago. If you are discovered, finish as many as you could. We do not take any prisoners. Questions?"

A slight swishing sound was heard, it was the mist nins who got rid of their robes.

"Didn't think they'll actually bother to get rid of it."

Naruto was speaking to Kiba who at the moment was at loss for words. The rest of them were. The kunoichi whom they mockingly called captain was standing under the pale moonlight, dressed in a black tunic, with a print of a silver fanged dragon circling the whole dress. Black spandex could be seen underneath, with a shuriken pouch on her left leg. Another small pouch was on her right, possibly for medicine. Her hair which looked a light shade of blue due to the light, it was in a messy bun, needles keeping it in place. What caught all their attention was the Konoha hitai-ite wrapped tightly on her right upper arm. A black tattoo could be seen above it, symbolizing the ANBU. The back of her hand had another tattoo, two ovals placed near each other. Her face however was still covered by her mask.

"Are we going or what?"

She was obviously unhappy with all the attention she was getting from the Konoha shinobi.

"You're ANBU!"

Kiba and Naruto spoke at the same time, staring disbelievingly at the female.

"Was."

She looked at Shikamaru who immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"If you have no more questions. Commence."

They all disappeared in a puff of smoke, each going to a target.

Not a sound was heard in the camp as shadowy figures darted from tent to tent.

It was silent.

Too silent.

The shinobi traded looks of confusion, apparently, the camp was abandoned.

"Shit. They probably knew we were coming."

Shikamaru's fists were clenched tightly, shoulders slumped in annoyance.

He nodded at Naruto who was behind him, radiating displeasure. He obviously didn't find it funny like Shikamaru.

"We better signal the others, they probab-"

He was stopped in midsentence by the sound of a shrill whistle coming not far from where they were standing.

Naruto's face lit up, his boyish smile showing in his face

"Looks like the Mist hunter-nin have more luck than we do."

Shikamaru simply snorted and started heading towards the sound.

Standing under the dim sky was a figure dressed in a white sleeveless shirt. The Mist forehead protector gleamed from the moonlight but what grabbed their attention was the deep line drawn across the insignia.

And the bodies that lay strewn at her feet.

"Shit. What the hell happened here!"

Utter confusion was seen in Naruto's face while Shikamaru had more of a disgusted look.

The woman who they were talking about was face to face with the male mist nin who spoke a while ago.

"Been awhile, Akito. How is Tsubaki-sama. I hope she's doing great."

Her face looked innocent and friendly as she continued to gaze at him.

"Don't call me by my name traitor! How's mother! Miserable after what you did to oni-san. How could you do that to him? And what the hell did you do here!"

His hands were balled into fists, in an attempt to contain his anger.

She however, looked more amused as ever.

"I needed practice sweetie."

A malicious smile drawled on her face as she spoke the next words.

"Are you up for it? Aw, the little brother is going to avenge his brother."

Three icicles coming from behind Akito zoomed towards her, surprising her that it brushed the side of her face causing blood to ooze from the wound.

"No, but she will."

Akito looked behind him and promptly jumped off from the area.

"If it isn't Yukito's prized princess. Enjoying yourself with men? After all, Yukito is well.. Not here anymore."

Her laughter echoed into the night, giving off an ominous feeling.

The other woman, the leader of the Mist nin seemed to find the situation not at all amusing.

"You bitch. He's not here because you killed him."

"What are you going to do about it, princess? You couldn't even heal him at that time. Tsk Tsk.. You're probably dying from the guilt aren't you?"

The hunter nin's fists were clenched so hard, her knuckles were turning white. Beneath her mask, her lips formed to a sneer, each word she spoke was laced with venom.

"Still can't get over the fact that he didn't choose you, Kazumi? Don't be such a sore loser."

Kazumi's eyes glinted in the moonlight, hands forming hand seals as she prepared for an attack.

Five massive fireballs flew from every direction, towards an unmoving target. A swirl of water blocked them all, sending them flying towards the trees.

Not too faraway, Konoha shinobi circled the area, looking for other signs of life, having seen none, they turned towards the direction of a battle taking place, only to be repelled by what seemed like an invisible wall.

The Hyuuga prodigy activated his Byakugan once again, trying to discover what was blocking the way.

"It's a massive wall of rotating chakra that's enveloping the area."

He moved his head around, as if trying to look for something.

"There is no weak spot. We're going to have to wait until the caster tires out."

"We're going to be here for days if we wait it out. But it won't take that long. She will finish this."

All eyes were placed on the speaker, the hunter mist nin who first encountered Kazumi-Akito.

"Besides, if she didn't put up the justsu, they would probably destroy the whole forest. Especially if she plans to use that."

Everyone was deathly silent, waiting for him to continue speaking. Akito, whose eyes were fixed on the sapphire haired kunoichi, simply sighed and continued to watch in earnest.

'Onee-san. Ki o tsukete.'

The two women were currently facing each other, both looking at the other in an appraising manner.

"Seems like age has finally caught up with you Kazumi. You can't even get a single hit."

"I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face, but before that, I'll get your mask first."

"You wish."

Once again, they jumped off, moving in a speed so fast that to the eyes of the observers, they looked like a blur of blue and red, swirling, clashing in the darkness.

A single hand moved quickly to form hand seals. Another grasped the hilt of a slender katana.

"saru-tora-ebi-ryu. Nan ju man koori no hari!"

Hundreds of thousands of small icicles flew in every direction, but all headed towards the red haired mukenin, whose hands launched into formations of hand seals in defense.

"uma-inu-ushi-saru. Kaze-"

"Osoi!"

Her katana moved to slash Kazumi in the abdomen, which missed by a hair width, however, she was not able to evade the rain of icicles closing in on her, she received cuts on her arms and legs, splashing her pure white shirt and slacks a deep scarlet.

Not at all contented, the hunter-nin sprang forward, fist aiming for the muke-nin's heart.

The target saw this and did a double flip, to get away as much as possible.

The azure haired shinobi's fist met only the dry earth beneath.

Cracks formed within a 10 meter radius before the ground crumbled, forming a 5 meter deep hole.

"You won't get away, Kazumi."

She moved her katana to block three kunai rushing towards her face.

"Why are you hiding Kazumi? You still haven't paid for what you've done."

Her brows knit in annoyance, rising when realization dawned.

"Shit."

Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she used all her strength to propel herself from the chasm she created.

After her feet touched the ground again, a loud explosion erupted from behind her, the place she stood not so long ago engulfed in flames. A kunai was pressed behind her head, the sharp blade poised to slash her head open.

Instead, it cut the thin strap holding her mask.

A soft thud resounded in the eerie silence as the mask fell on the ground.

Seeing a chance to flee, she threw a kick behind her before creating distance between them.

Her quick movement dislodged her hair, letting it flow freely to cascade at her back. It was the color of the summer sky, contrasting with the deep amethyst of her eyes. Some wayward strands covered her face, still hiding portions of it.

"You were saying? Well, it's nice to see your pretty face again. Such a shame that you're going to die."

A triumphant look was in her eyes; her lips were curved into a mocking smile.

"And I love what you did to your hair and eyes. But I can't call you by your adorable nickname.."

A surge of water was heading towards Kazumi which she evaded with ease.

Grabbing a senbon from her pack, the hunter-nin, twisted her hair into a bun, showing her pale face completely.

"How about you get rid of the genjustsu, princess? The wall is using your chakra as it is."

"How kind of you to point out."

With a sardonic grin on her face, the hunter-nin placed her hands in front of her, poised to form a hand seal.

"Kai."

The others could only watch in deafening silence as the genjutsu faded away.

As the color of the clear blue sky melted to the spring cherry blossoms.

As the color of amethyst changed to a striking emerald.

"Nice to see you again, Pinky."

The silence was broken when a loud voice shouted from the end of the field.

One word echoed in the night.

One name shattered it all.

"SAKURA!"

Notes:

So how was it? Drop a line, you know you want to..(ehehhehee)

If you still don't know who the female hunter nin is, I give up, hehe.

I hope the chapter answers some of your questions or clears up the confusion (if any)

If you're wondering, where the hell is Sasuke, he's alive, his part would be later. Besides, the spotlight is on Sakura-chan.

The pairing is definitely Sakura and Sasuke, but I still have to establish the plot.

There are curses here and there, well the fic is rated M so, there.

Vocabulary:

Ki o tsukete- take care

Kai- dispel

Osoi- late or slow

Nan ju man koori no hari- basically means hundreds of thousands of ice needles.

(yeah, lame, I know. I need someone to come up with jutsus..snicker)

To those who reviewed, thank you very much!

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. Ryuuzaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC!

"…" speech

'…' _thoughts_

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter III

Ryuuzaki

Long locks of coral messily kept together by a senbon framed the kunoichi's now smirking face. She had eyed her opponent with a look of pride and hatred.

"Shall we continue now?"

Kazumi returned her look with a smirk of her own, eyes gleaming in excitement.

She launched towards the petal haired kunoichi who sprang to her feet to meet her halfway. She took out her katana to strike Kazumi's stomach only to hit a tree trunk. She immediately darted to her left, managing to avoid a rain of fireballs.

A well aimed kick hit her back, forcing her to move forward and nearly lose her balance.

"What, you're tired already? I haven't even started yet, Sakura-chan!"

"Don't you dare use my name, bitch."

Kazumi took a step back and melted into the darkness, vanishing into thin air.

'Genjutsu?'

Sakura looked around her for any sign of movement. She muttered a soft curse as her hands formed hand seals.

Water immediately surrounded her body, whirling around her like a transparent shield.

"Tsk tsk. Why so tense pinky?"

"Why are you hiding then Kazumi, scared?"

"She really is Sakura-chan isn't she!"

Naruto's voice was tinged with disbelief as he turned to the people around her, but the Konoha shinobi's attention was completely on the fighting kunoichi, especially a pair of onyx eyes that belonged to none other than a former missing shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto turned around to face Akito who was standing not too far from him.

"That shinobi, with the pink hair, what's her name?"

Azure eyes stared at the figure who didn't deign a single reply.

With demonic speed, he appeared in front of him, grasped the collar of his dark blue shirt and pulled him up. His eyes, the color of the cloudless sky now seemed to glow like the dying embers of a fire-deep scarlet.

"Answer me! Who is she!"

Seeing that the Mist nin would not reply, he grabbed his mask and threw it to the ground. He was met by a pair of emotionless amber eyes set not on his face, but on the pink haired woman fighting behind them.

"She is the matriarch of the Ryuuzaki clan of Mist. Ryuuzaki Sakura. My brother's wife."

The rest of the Konoha shinobi suddenly moved to watch them. No one spoke, but the tension in the air grew thicker with each passing second.

Dark swirls of red appeared in a pair of midnight eyes as he took a few steps closer to the Mist nin.

The blonde man holding Akito calmed down at the response but was yet to be satisfied.

"Her last name before she married. What is it?"

"Answer the question."

A deep baritone voice from behind him spoke, belonging to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Let go of him."

A new voice spoke, belonging to the other Mist nin.

Hyuuga Neji moved towards the group, to restrain things if they got out of hand. As a shinobi, he had spent time with Naruto during missions and knew that any information about Haruno Sakura, the latter's former teammate was enough to send Naruto into action. He couldn't blame him though, should he be in Naruto's position, he would be drowning in guilt just as he did, but that would not compare to how the blonde man felt, for Naruto, from a long time ago, had feelings for Sakura.

"It isn't my place to say. You should ask her if you want to know."

Akito looked like he was barely containing his anger. Shikamaru moved to pry Naruto's hands away from him, to prevent a fight from ensuing.

"Look people. I want to know who she is just like you."

Sakura has been in some of Shikamaru's previous assignments and had healed him in more than one occasion. Once in a while, he would ask her opinion about the tactics concerning the ANBU which she would gladly give. But their relationship was not only in professional terms, Shikamaru had Sakura to thank for his relationship with Yamanaka Ino, the former's best friend. She had helped him confess his feelings to Ino and more often than not, defended him when Ino was angry at him for trivial things. They were close and Shikamaru would never admit it, but he had seen her as a younger sister.

"But we won't get any decent answers if we kill her brother in law in the process. We should just wait for this to finish and ask her in person."

Again, Shikamaru was the voice of logic. Naruto's hold on Akito loosened, but his glare remained.

"Oh my god, she's going to stab her!"

Tenten's voice brought everyone's attention to the hunter-nin and muke-nin.

A shadow reappeared behind her, kunai splitting the whirlpool of water. Senbon hit Sakura's pressure points, rendering her immobile. She fell to the ground, eyes boring on Kazumi's face.

"Such a disappointment, I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Kazumi's hand moved to stroke her face in mock caress. Jade eyes glared daggers at the hand moving at her face then moving to a set of malicious eyes.

"Then again, you can't even save you're husband. Oh wait, your fiancé. I killed him before that, didn't I?"

Her cold laughter rang in the darkness, as if already triumphant over the female lying below.

The people beyond the shield simply watched in astonishment.

Naruto knocked on the shield as hard as he could.

'If it's really you, Sakura-chan, I can't let you die. I won't fail you again.'

"Stand aside dobe"

The sound of a thousand birds taking off echoed, a blue light resembling electricity emanated from Sasuke's hands.

"You finally think of something decent, Sasuke-bastard!"

Naruto gathered a swirling ball of chakra in his hands- the infamous Rasengan.

Before their hands could make contact with the invisible wall, two bursts of water resembling dragons blocked their way.

"What the?"

They both looked at Akito whose hands where glowing blue with chakra.

"I thought she was your sister-in-law! Aren't you even concerned about her? Fuck this!"

Naruto had lost it, he hit one of the serpent like torrents of water with his Rasengan. Water fell on them, like the raindrops during a storm. But the water remained in front of them, effectively blocking their way.

"You don't know her like I do. One-san would never give up. She hasn't used any strong attack yet, she is still measuring Kazumi's ability. I trust her."

"But.."

Naruto was silenced when the light emanating from Sasuke's hand disappeared.

He grumbled but stopped the swirling charkra in his hand.

"If she gets hurt again, I won't forgive myself."

He sighed and brought his eyes to rest at the roseate haired nin.

Kazumi crouched in front of Sakura, holding a kunai against her throat. Screams of the other shinobi were heard but the emerald eyed woman didn't move, she didn't even blink an eye.

"It was nice knowing you, princess."

She dragged the steel blade on the other's throat, releasing blood. To her confusion, Sakura's lips tugged upward in a smirk. Before she knew it the blood became water, and so did the person before her, pouring unto her body before freezing to ice.

"I didn't know you were that careless Kazumi."

A figure from behind her emerged, a devious smile lighting her face.

She moved her katana to rest on the crimson haired woman before her, preparing for the deadly strike.

No emotion showed on her face but her movements were painfully slow like something was holding her back.

Something red glowed and she jumped back a few steps to prevent contact with the explosion.

Smoke concealed the surroundings, temporarily disabling her to see the surroundings. The missing-nin's voice, tinged with amusement resounded in the confusion.

"You are still too soft, pinky. How do you expect to get revenge when you can't even kill the murderer of your most important person?"

Suddenly dozens of kunai flew towards Sakura, cutting through the gray haze. A few of them managed to slice through her clothes, creating scratches on her porcelain skin while one managed to lodge itself on her right shoulder.

The smoke cleared and Sakura and Kazumi stood face to face with each other, separated only by a few meters. Blood trickled slowly in Sakura's right arm, moving to drip past her fingers.

Kazumi stood before her, eyes mocking, moving across her body and coming to rest on her know blood soaked shoulder.

"If you'd be like that Sakura, I sincerely doubt you can get your revenge."

Bangs hid green orbs, she made no sound but her left hand moved slowly to rest at her bleeding wound. She roughly traced the path of blood before stopping at the two azure swirls at the back of her right hand.

Confusion and alarm reflected on Kazumi's eyes. She has seen the move somewhere, from a long time ago. Then it finally dawned on her.

Sakura's hands started to move forming hand seals, before her right palm had descended to touch the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu! Hiryuu!"

Smoke engulfed the area once again, an outline of something was moving in a darkness. Not too far away, Akito's lips curved up in a smirk.

A loud beastlike roar echoed in the fields and a pair of golden orbs glowed in the darkness of the night. The smoke cleared and floating in the air was a gargantuan blue dragon, in all its regal glory, snaked around Sakura's now unconscious body.

Naruto started to panic once again, moving his eyes back and forth from Sakura and Akito. Sasuke didn't look pleased either, he was disturbed by the feeling that something might have gone wrong with the summoning.

"What the hell is going on! Why is the summoned beast wrapping around Sakura?"

Naruto was screaming now, desperate for answer. He was distracted by the bright light that was released by the creature, temporarily blurring his vision. When he opened his eyes once again, Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Shit! What now? Where is Sakura!"

"The summon was successful."

The other Mist nin spoke, making Akito sigh.

"But I can't see her!"

Akito's eyes stared at Naruto's orbs taunting him.

"Are you blind?"

Naruto's brows knit in confusion and he moved his head to face the field again.

Clouds have gone past the moon, enabling it to cast its silver beam on the ground below.

Standing on where Sakura was a while ago was a presumably a woman, whose hair as blue as the deep sea reached the ground. The wind blew and her bangs swayed with the wind revealing two orbs of molten gold staring directly at Kazumi not far ahead. On her right hand was black tattoo of a dragon's silhouette, starting from the back of her hand were there were two golden circles which served as the eyes and the tail ending at the tip of her upper arm. Her lips curved up in a sneer, showing two sharp fangs. She tipped her head to the right as she moved her hands whose nails resembled claws in sharpness, to point them at Kazumi.

She spoke in an all too familiar voice, startling the Konoha shinobi and making the Mist shinobi smirk widely.

"You won't be disappointed now, bitch."

"Is that Sakura?"

Naruto looked at them in disbelief.

Pride could be clearly seen in Akito's amber eyes.

"Onee-san. The one and only."


	4. Culmination

An anonymous reviewer said that "why would Sasuke want Sakura if she's already used?" As much as I respect your opinion, I was GRAVELY INSULTED by the statement, having a relationship isn't just about sex you know. Pointing out grammar mistakes or spellings or saying anything about the pacing is okay but saying something that is as **shallow** and **pathetic** as that REALLY GETS TO ME. No hard feelings.

Thanks to the lovely people that reviewed especially Tank-san! Goodness, I didn't notice the typos especially the eye thing (scratches back of her head)! Please do read the chapter! And are you interested in being a beta-reader? Thanks!

All chapters were redone and edited for mistakes. If you see any, drop me a line, kay?

Also, I'm thankful for the following who reviewed:

Luv's-lyric

Susakuru

Yuna-Blueo'hara

puppiescute a.k.a. Mic mic

simplee sweet

Tank

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Warning: This chapter is really to put no fine words to it, really bloody. And sadistic. So for the innocent and hapless minds out there, good luck on reading. There is a reason why the fic was M. One of those is clearly presented by the chapter.

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter IV

Culmination

"Is that Sakura?"

Naruto looked at them in disbelief.

Pride could be clearly seen in Akito's amber eyes.

"Onee-san. The one and only."

Confusion was clearly visible on Naruto's eyes as he waited for an explanation.

The other Mist-nin spoke.

"Summoning techniques allow one to summon a beast to aid in fighting. Often times, the beast will exist outside of the summoner's body and that being the case, their chakra would not combine, giving limited control to the summoner. However, a clan in Mist has a different way of doing so."

He gave Sakura and Akito a meaningful look.

"They can allow the beast to occupy the summoners's body, making the two chakra's combined for greater control and power. However, the beast's personality will rise to the surface, and possibly make the summoner loose control. Also, the beast will consume the chakra of the summoner until the last drop. The technique is considered one of the most dangerous and only few, those with nearly perfect chakra control and a stable mind can perform the jutsu. For that reason, only the clan heads of that clan know how to do it.

He stopped to look at everyone, who he noticed was listening attentively to what he was saying.

"The Ryuuzaki clan heads. first, Tsubaki-san, the former matriarch of the Ryuuzaki clan, her eldest son Yukito, the clan patriarch and his fiancée, Sakura-chan. But since there is a new clan patriarch..

His voice drifted off, for the topic of Akito's ascent to the position of clan patriarch was still taboo. His eyes moved to the two blue orbs at the back of Akito's left hand before releasing a sigh.

Not even a single movement was seen in the battlefield. Pink lips were curved up in a smirk revealing two sharp fangs, eyes glinting in sadistic amusement at Kazumi who appears to have temporarily lost the ability to speak. The shinobi's eyes were stuck on the now golden eyed shinobi, showing traces of fear. She finally found her voice and spoke, words flowing with mockery.

"Hmph. I figured you would do this, seeing you can't finish me by yourself. You've always been weak, Sakura. Always hiding behind Yukito. To need to summon a-"

She didn't even finish the sentence as Sakura's left shin made contact with her abdomen, making her slide a few meters back. Blood trickled on the corners of Kazumi's mouth.

"Enough talk."

Before the missing nin could reply, a pair of clawed fingers slashed at her back, creating a deep wound from her shoulder up to the middle. A fist slammed on to her lower back, making her hit the tree located not so near them.

Sakura's orbs were gleaming like molten gold in the darkness, bathed in morbid amusement. She cracked her knuckles which were now covered with Kazumi's blood.

"Is that the best you could do, Kazumi? Such a shame that he didn't have the heart to use this on you. But I'm different do you know that?"

Sakura's voice purred in Kazumi's ear as she moved her hands to entwine on the other's hair before painfully tugging on it.

"Do you know how it feels, bitch? Oh does it hurt?"

She pulled on Kazumi's hair with a stronger force, nearly uprooting it. The missing nin's eyes were closed in pain.

"This is nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

Her cold laughter sent shivers in everyone's spine. Even Akito did not look amused at all.

Kazumi suddenly jerked her body at buried her katana in Sakura's abdomen, only mere centimeters from her chest. Sakura had released her hair and she had used this opportunity to jump back away from the Hunter nin.

The katana had pierced through Sakura's body all the way to her back. Hair covered her eyes and silence reigned once again.

Naruto's loud screams soon followed, along with Sasuke who gathered chakra in his hand to use the chidori.

"Mada."

All eyes turned to look at the other Mist nin, who in the middle of the confusion took his mask off.

Without removing his eyes from the battle scene, Akito spoke.

"You took your mask off, Satoshi."

Eyes of deep ebony turned to look at him, dripping with amusement.

"I wanted to see clearly how Sakura-chan will end it. You can't have all the fun you know."

"Stop calling her Sakura-chan."

Satoshi chuckled and shook his head vigorously.

"SO frickin protective, just like Yuki.."

Naruto looked like he was about to tear something in half

"Aren't you even worried about her? You guys aren't even a bit worried! She's hurt, dammit, are we just going to watch!

Satoshi looked at him wearily while Akito gave him a cold look.

"You just don't get it do you, blondie? That woman over there used to be Konoha ANBU, the captain of a Mist hunter-nin squad, trusted by the Mizukage himself and most of all the mistress of the Ryuuzaki clan. You don't think the battle will be over just because of that scratch?"

"I've had enough"

Sasuke's deep voice got everyone's attention.

"If you aren't going to help her, I will."

Akito looked like he was burned.

"You're someone to talk, Uchiha. You hurt her, probably just as much as Kazumi did. You have some nerve to appear to care about her. Even if you help her, she won't appreciate it. Stay out of her way. You never believed in her. She'll prove you wrong."

Red comas swirled in Sasuke's onyx eyes, anger rising to the surface.

Veins disappeared from around Hyuuga Neji's eyes.

"Her normally calm chakra has become violent, like when Naruto loses control."

Tenten looked helpless at that point, eyes brimming with worry.

At that moment, the wind blew, uncovering her lower face. A smirk was clearly there, as if mocking her opponent. With her blood stained hands, she removed the katana in one quick movement, making more blood flow from the wound.

"Is that it? The extent of what you can do?"

Her porcelain hands now soaked scarlet glowed pale green as it moved towards the wound. Slowly, the blood stopped flowing, and the broken flesh started to mend itself- the handywork of a top class medic-nin. The glow of her hands disappeared slowly revealing her alabaster skin unwounded, not even a scar showing.

Kazumi's eyes darted from one side to another, looking for an escape route.

"You can never escape, I'd hunt you down. I won't stop til your blood coats my hands, til your heart beats, til the time you take your last breath."

Dozens of fireballs came from every direction, all going towards Sakura while Kazumi darted off towards the edge of the field. A wall of water and chakra blocked the attack and like a ghost, Sakura vanished. Ice dug unto Kazumi's back and left thigh, making her stumble forward.

"How do you like it Kazumi?"

"She's playing with her!"

Naruto's panicked cries rang in their ears.

"It's taking over."

Satoshi's voice suddenly became serious, matched by Akito's worried look.

"The wall is weakening."

The Hyuuga genius spoke without any emotion.

"It's near."

Satoshi nodded at Akito's statement, but the others did not understand.

"I won't finish you easily, woman."

Kazumi, sat up, eyes laced with pure disdain.

"You can say that because of the summoned beast. You're too kind Sakura, too nice to become a shinobi."

Sakura tipped her head to the side, as if in thought.

"You still think I am being too kind?"

She grabbed Kazumi's hand, twisting it behind her in a painful grasp. Tears began to show in the missing nin's eyes as the pain coursed through her body.

"Am I still too kind?"

She grabbed a kunai and stabbed Kazumi's arms.

"These arms killed him didn't they?"

She added more force and Kazumi screamed in pain.

Her face looked innocent as she gazed at her in feigned concern.

"Does it hurt?"

She pulled on her arms with so much force, it could come off from the sockets any time.

"Scream Kazumi! Scream!"

Sakura was laughing now, seeming to have lost all sanity.

"Doushite Akamaru?"

Kiba's voice broke the silence

Akamaru was nearly cowering, shivering from fear. His eyes were glued to Sakura's blood soaked figure. Kiba patted his back, smoothing his fur to calm him down.

Akamaru, now a full grown dog-nin barked continuously.

"He says that her chakra is becoming turbulent, spinning out of control. It's too strong."

Akito looked at Satoshi and nodded.

A yellow light surrounded Satoshi's arms as he punched on the chakra wall, creating a small gap. Akito jumped inside and in his top speed, ran towards the petal haired shinobi.

"Damn!"

Naruto attempted to follow Akito but crashed unto the wall again.

"Open it, damn it! Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The swirling wall of chakra weakened before completely disappearing. Azure locked with Onyx and a look of understanding passed between them. They both sprang to their feet, towards who they believed was the only female member of Team 7.

With a dark smile on her face, Sakura had pushed Kazumi to the ground and jumped on top of a cherry blossom tree. Blue chakra swirling with a dark green emanated from her whole body, radiating increasing power with each passing moment. She had poised her hands in front of her, palms facing out. She looked at her prey, whose eyes were wide in astonishment and fear. She gave her a last smile before letting go of all her chakra.

"Die"

Blue and green light spinning around each other in a form of a dragon blasted from her hands. An inhuman cry, that of a beast echoed on the fields. It swept past her target, chakra hitting all the trees behind Kazumi and still blazing towards the south.

Everything on its path was reduced to mere ashes, creating a path of black as wide as ten meters and going as far as the eyes could reach. Nothing was spared, rocks, even the body of the missing-nin was nowhere to be found.

The deep cerulean of her hair became the color of cherry blossoms in spring. The color of the bright sun orbs faded to sparkling emerald before closing in exhaustion. She was free falling towards the dry earth when a pair of strong arms caught her. Amber eyes gazed at her in concern. Green eyes fluttered opened and for the first time in a long while, conveyed an emotion. It was not happiness but sadness. She touched his cheek, and spoke in a soft, aching voice.

"I'm sorry."

A lone tear escaped her eyes, then another. Soon, tears freely cascaded her face, leaving salty glistening tracks on her face. A drop of water fell from the heavens, landing on her face. Then another. And another.

The heavens wept for her, with her.

Akito secured her in his arms, and walked towards the direction of their comrades.

"It's over onee-san. Just rest."

He placed a chaste peck on her forehead, and at that moment, the world faded into black.

Notes:

I told you it was bloody. Hoped you heeded the warning. It's actually just my second time to write something so dark. Hope I gave you the chills.

Thank you to those who reviewed the fic!

I had to finish the part of Kazumi so as to shed 'some' not all, light on what happened during Sakura's five year disappearance. The rest would be unraveled on a complete flashback chapter. Maybe the sixth or seventh. Or the next.

Some reviewers said that the story is a bit confusing. Haven't you guys pieced it together yet? That's good.

I'd also like to know if the fic is, uhm.. Too angsty? As in there's-no-tomorrow-anymore-everyone-should-just-die angsty? Feedback please.


	5. Eschar

Disclaimers: No, I don't own Naruto.

The whole chapter is about Sasuke-kun's take of the story.

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter V

Eschar

It's been years since the former missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha, around four years to be exact. After having his revenge and ending his vendetta by killing Uchiha Itachi, his older brother, he returned to Konoha in hope to continue where his life left off.

There were friends who despite everything he had said and done, welcomed him as a comrade once again, even the Hokage, as powerful as she was, settled for a three hour sermon about revenge, trust and loyalty to the village instead of passing punishment such as death, as the ebony haired shinobi expected.

However, in the midst of all the warm welcome of his return to his native land, he noticed that something was amiss. The candy haired shinobi who once followed him everywhere like a love sick puppy, who had declared undying proclamations of love at any given time, who had annoyed him to no end was nowhere in sight.

As much as he would like to deny it, she was the person he was looking forward to meeting again. How she would react to his return, if she would be angry or happy, if she would still accept him or if she had finally woke up to reality and found another man.

He hoped that it was not the last option that has come to be.

He had come to the conclusion that as annoying as she was, she was still his teammate. She was family. And at the back of his mind, with all her declarations of love for him, he had claimed her as his.

Upon noticing that she had not made any move to speak to him or even grace him with her presence, a very irritating one at that, he managed to ask nonchalantly about her location and her welfare to the sun haired shinobi who declared himself as his best friend. Not that he bothered correcting him anyway, since they both know that it was actually the truth.

Azure eyes turned glassy at the question, even adding to Sasuke's confusion. Now that he thought about it, not a single soul in the village mentioned a pin about the emerald eyed kunoichi. His question was answered by Naruto's sadly spoken words.

"Follow me..."

They moved through the village in silence, eliciting the stares of many who were practically amazed since no sound of argument whatsoever could be heard from the two. Sasuke did not even notice that they have stopped moving, and that they were in the middle of the village standing in front of, to his disbelief, the Konoha Memorial Stone, where the names of those who valiantly fought under the leaf and died for its sake were carved in everlasting memoriam.

He looked at his companion, waiting for an explanation, for his stubborn mind was not able to make the connection between the answer to his question and as to why they were here. Having heard nothing but Naruto's soft breathing, he swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. Charcoal eyes scanned through the hundreds of names before stopping to rest at a single one, carved just like the others but something else about it stood out, perhaps, the name itself.

_Haruno Sakura_

It was like a huge bolt of lightning struck, burning his hopes of seeing her again. He did not understand, he could not understand. He dug in his mind a certain scene, nearly five years ago when he was in the territory of the country of Water.

**Flashback**

The moon was hiding behind clouds; darkness covered the lands, bathing it in an ominous aura. A lone figure stood beside a tree, a hand resting on the cold trunk while the other grasped his now bleeding wound at the stomach.

He was simply passing by the territory when a whole platoon of Mist ANBU spotted him. His name was known in all the countries and he was wanted in all of the Konohagakure no Seto's allies. Mist was no exception. His eyes gave it away, red commas swirling in a sea of black-Sharingan.

He had managed to wound all of them and escape, but not without being inflicted with several wounds himself. If someone had discovered him at his current state right now, death will surely come for him.

No sound was made, but he had felt a weak chakra, which disappeared immediately in a Genjustsu, coming towards him. He had been face to face with death so many times that the fear of it, as all humans harbored, has perished. More importantly, his mission since he was but a child of avenging his whole clan was finally achieved, making his cling to life relatively weaker.

He had closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to pass. Sensing a presence a few feet away from him, he had opened his midnight eyes splashed crimson to stare at a single person.

Roseate hair was tied up in a messy bun by a pair of chopsticks, a white mask with blue swirls was covering her face form view. She was dressed in a black cheongsam which reached her thighs with black spandex underneath. Moonlight peeked behind the clouds illuminating the figure. Light reflected from a leaf forehead protector tied on her right arm. His eyes squinted at the patch of skin above it, stained with a tattoo he knew so well- ANBU.

He had smirked inwardly, thinking that fate was so dramatic, that it had somehow destined that an ANBU, from his own village will finish him off, and a person similar to certain young woman who he had left there years ago. Somehow, in his chaotic mind, he couldn't help but think that she might actually be that person, how many people with pink hair did he meet in hi journey anyway? She was the only one.

The figure's hands moved towards her pouch, grasping something inside. He assumed it was a weapon and placed his body in a defensive stance. With a movement so swift, an object was hurled towards him and with his shinobi skills he caught it with his left hand.

'Peppermint?'

He stared at the object that he had assumed that was a weapon which smelled of herbs.

He moved his eyes again to the other person, surprised that her back was turned towards him, walking in the direction that she came from.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

He heard himself speak.

Silence washed over them and without facing him, she spoke without any inflection.

"Are you in a hurry to die, missing nin?"

He did not say anything to that and still kept his gaze on her back, unmoving.

"I did not come here for you, Sasuke."

And with a puff of smoke, she was gone, leaving a bewildered Uchiha Sasuke staring off in the darkness.

**End of Flashback**

But that could not be her. She was gone. She was dead.

Sasuke's hands had somehow landed on Naruto's collar, tugging on it. The cobalt eyed man had his eyes cast downward, refusing to meet Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"What happened? How did this happen?"

His voice was dangerously soft, but the expression of his face, pure anger seemed to contradict with it.

"You weren't even going to tell me until I asked?"

Bangs covered Naruto's eyes and he still remained silent despite the tightening grasp on his collar.

"You were going to leave it in the dark?"

Sasuke's voice had become louder, deep baritone slicing in the silence of the afternoon. He abruptly let go off Naruto, who staggered a bit backwards.

"I lost her Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes were fixed at the cherry blossoms grove, which were now the color reminiscent of someone's candy colored locks as spring had come. He breathed a sigh before continuing.

"Around five years back, we were given a mission near the border of Fire country."

Naruto's eyes were closed, as he tried to remember the details of what has transpired years ago.

**Flashback**

The mission had gone completely wrong, the information that was given to the Leaf was a hoax, a trap. Their platoon of four was ambushed by more than fifty renegade Ame jounins who were planning on ousting the Godaime Hokage from her position of power.

During the commotion, the party was split up, with Shikamaru and Kiba battling in the front, clearing the route of escape, while Sakura and Naruto were behind, eliminating the other shinobi who were following in pursuit.

Naruto had a deep gash on his left leg, making even a single movement painful. He had refused the help of the Kyuubi in favor of his comrades, even though he had gotten use of the beast residing within the confines of his body, the rambunctious and unpredictable nature of the fox was yet to be trusted. Which is why at that moment, he was fending off his opponents with a huge disadvantage.

Sakura wasn't in a better condition than he was, at least Naruto's chakra was still beyond normal. Due to the arduous task of healing her teammates and her own wounds that she had, her chakra was becoming dangerously low. It would be near impossible now to heal the deep cut on her left shoulder blade and Naruto's gash without her chakra level going zero. And what was worse even, her physical stamina was nearing its limit, they have been fighting for almost seven hours non stop. But all was not lost for they only had five enemy shinobi left.

A high pitched cry from Sakura, due to a stab wound on her stomach distracted Naruto from everything else.

"Sakura-chan!"

He did not even see the katana that was zooming towards him, aimed towards his chest.

It was like it happened in slow motion. True to the skill and speed of an ANBU shinobi caliber and the loyalty and love of a true friend, Sakura had jumped in front of Naruto, taking the blow herself. It had pierced her side in a clean swoosh, splattering her crimson blood on Naruto's ANBU uniform. The fates may have decided it was her time for Sakura, after getting hit had fallen off the cliff, into the thundering waves of the sea below.

"Sakura!"

A growl echoed, alerting Shikamaru and Kiba that something awful has taken place. Clear blue eyes had turned the color of blood and appropriately so, for the Kyuubi vessel's bloodlust was yet to be satisfied. His emotions had set the legendary fox free, eradicating all the enemy shinobi in a frenzy resulting in pools of blood and dismembered bodies.

When his senses came back later, his other companions were above him, Akamaru was howling as if in pain and Kiba's face was reflecting anger and sorrow. Shikamaru's eyes which were usually lazy had an emotion of melancholy in them. But other than that, another feeling was showing more strongly-guilt.

He had tried to piece together all the occurrences during that day. The hoax, the ambush, the Ame nin, his wounds, Sakura.

An inhuman scream, drenched in pain boomed in the forest.

He had run towards the cliff where she had fallen, looking for any signs of life. Seeming to make up his mind, he was about to jump downwards to look for her when he was stopped by Kiba's strong grasp.

"Let go off me, Kiba! Sakura-chan needs me! What if she gets a fever! Or a cold! She's down there somewhere, I have to help her!"

He was squirming from Kiba's grasp who at the moment was looking at Shikamaru, pleading silently for help.

Shikamaru looked as tired as ever as evidenced by the lines under his eyes which were clearly showing.

"Naruto, she's gone. There are many sharp rocks below, and with the height of this place, the force of the fall would be too great for anyone to survive."

"You don't know what you're talking about! She's strong and she's down there somewhere! Sakura-chan, I'm coming, hold on!"

Naruto was becoming hysterical by the moment, blocking out everything-noise, sounds, reality.

Usually, Nara Shikamaru would never resort to physical violence, the thinker that he was. But at the moment, emotions were getting the better of him, and the nightmare that was this mission the crap that it was seemed to bring him to his boiling point.

A well aimed punch to the jaw by Shikamaru brought Naruto out of his stupor.

"You think I'd let her die Naruto! Do you! Do you think I'll just let my friend die if I think she's still there! I've gone down the cliff to check! She's not there!

Normally, Shikamaru would never raise his voice, but at the moment, nothing else but Sakura mattered. When he saw that Naruto had come launched to a killing frenzy, he had come to a conclusion that Sakura had gotten hurt badly or worse. But when he saw a blue ribbon floating in the waters below, his worse fears were realized.

His voice was softer when he spoke again.

"It's all my fucking fault. I should have made sure that the mission was real. It was.."

"It's my fault. She saved me. Sakura-chan saved me."

Naruto had finally calmed down. Tears were flowing from his eyes, as everything finally sunk in.

Shikamaru placed the blue ribbon in Naruto's hands, which the latter held tightly against his chest.

"If there was someone to blame, it's me..me.."

Naruto's voice drifted off as he surrendered to his bodily protests of slumber.

Godaime Hokage, Tsunade was outraged by the mission report. Haruno Sakura was more than just her apprentice, she was like her daughter. She had refused to drink sake for weeks and simply locked herself in the office. Despite the small number of available shinobi, she had secretly sent out shinobi to look for her protégé, most of the volunteers were her friends and other shinobi that she had healed. To her dismay, along with the rest of them, their efforts were fruitless. After nearly two years of searching, she had declared her dead and her name was carved in the Memorial stone with the rest of those who had died protecting and serving the Hidden Village of Konoha.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke had listened silently to Naruto before walking off alone.

The topic of Haruno Sakura was never breached again by both friends, since memories of her brought out pain, guilt and sadness.

Uchiha Sasuke lived his life in Konoha as an ANBU like Uzumaki Naruto. As it was expected, he never mingled with anyone else except for the golden haired man, only going out to train early in the morning to return late in the evening, or in missions.

Some say he could be spotted in front of the memorial, with a branch of cherry blossoms as an offering to his departed female teammate.

He had lived his life as he expected to be, without barriers, with freedom and without the presence of the ever annoying girl. He had accepted his fate that he would one day die, without seeing her face again.

The mission to track down Mizutani Kazumi and the group of missing nin had been one of his missions, like the others where he would stake his life for the sake of his country.

Just like the others which he would finish with his expertise in combat.

He never expected that the world, his world would turn upside down with a single word.

"Kai."

It was the word that shattered the illusion to reveal lovely flowing roseate hair and glowing emerald eyes that haunted his dreams. He hasn't confirmed her identity yet but deep in his soul he knew that it was her. The annoying little girl who used to follow him everywhere.

She had changed so much ever since he last saw her. Her jade eyes no longer showed happiness and love, it burned deep with hatred and sorrow. Somehow, the look in her eyes reminded him of something. It was the same look he saw in his orbs when he looked at the mirror, born out of vengeance and ill fate.

He had watched her fight, she was no longer the weak little girl they had to protect. She was no longer the warm dainty blossom they had to handle with care. She was frozen to the core, having almost no emotions except for anger, hatred and sadness.

Just

Like

Him.

Though he'd never admit it, he can't help but feel guilty with what happened previously. He had left for power to avenge his clan, giving her wounds that would never heal, scars that would never fade. Even the annoying amber eyed Ryuuzaki brat had told him so.

It was the painful truth.

He felt responsible for what happened, just as much as Naruto was.

And now, as he gazed at her sleeping, fatigued figure held protectively by her so called brother in law, he made a silent promise to himself.

'I won't fail to protect you again.'

Notes:

Poor Naruto-kun. That's why he was so fricking guilty about Sakura-chan's "death" if you can call it that.

There, I hope that was a mind clearer! Hope Sasuke-kun wasn't to out of character.

As mentioned, done completely in Sasuke-kun's view.

Next chapter is done in Sakura-chan's POV. Probably what happened between her and Yukito. It's probably going to be really long and I might have to break it in half.

Oh and for those who were wondering, eschar means charcoal. Like Uchiha-kun's eyes and hair:)

Reviews are welcome!

Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!


	6. Fate's Cruel Joke

Note:

Not as angsty as the other chapters, more romance actually. Well, angsty in the end I guess. Sugar has finally taken effect. As all of you in fandom know, I do not own anything. Kishimoto-sama does. Well except the original characters.

The chapter is probably the longest one I've ever written. It's really long. No kidding.

Please have the patience to read it.

To justsomenobody, no, there will be no sweet Sasuke in this fic. Well I wouldn't describe him as sweet and swooning over Sakura-chan. He's just empathic (can't say more, he never was empathic), more mature and more sensible in this fic. (More human too)

To Sakura-Girl-2005, does making you cry a good thing or bad thing? Thanks for reviewing.

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter VI

Fate's Cruel Joke

Sounds of the ocean meeting the shore, the sound of sea gulls, preying upon the abundant fish in the shore, the feeling of coarse sand brushing in her face- even if Sakura's body nearly shut down, her senses were ever alert to her surroundings. She tried to roll on her back but halted when a sharp piercing pain radiated from her abdomen.

'I'm not dead?'

The last thing she could remember was they were in a mission, in Fire country when they were ambushed. They fought them off, nearly finishing the Ame missing nin when she got stabbed in her stomach. She vaguely remembered Naruto's scream when she had.. when she had gotten pierced again on her side. Then.. Then..

"Hey, are you all right!"

A deep concerned voice spoke resounded in her mind before everything went stark black.

Sunlight streamed through the parted curtains, warming a certain woman's face. Sounds of hushed voices could be heard, finally bringing her to the realm of consciousness. She blinked once, twice before her vision could adjust to the light. Two hazy figures stood near the bedside, one of which appeared to be speaking to her.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

The kind, gentle womanly voice asked.

Using her elbows for support, she leaned up the bed before falling below again due her aching sore muscles.

'Ouch.. Where am I?'

Confusion swept her face as she tried to recollect the previous events that took place.

'Pain..Got hurt..Stabbed..Naruto.. Mission!'

Confusion turned into alarm and she struggled to sit properly to assess her situation. She lifted her head to stare at a woman before her, dressed in a dark blue kimono with white prints of cammelias on the hem and neckline. Her hair was the color of fudge, flowing past her shoulders up to her waist. She looked like they were the same age, if not older than her by a few years. A pair of concerned amber orbs locked with her emerald ones.

"It's all right. We won't hurt you. Your wounds have been healed but your muscles are still a bit sore. It would be a few days before you can move freely."

She sensed nothing but genuine concern for her welfare and she lowered her guard a bit.

'Where the heck am I?'

She looked at her surroundings, she was lying on a four poster bed placed near the windows. The room was huge, decorated in wooden embellishments and shades of blue, black and white seemed to dominate the place. Seeing that mere observation will not produce an answer to her previous question, she voiced it out. Her voice sounded hoarse and fatigued, due to her state of unconsciousness for the past week.

"Where am I?"

The woman smiled at her gently, at the same time motioning the other woman behind her to come closer.

"You are at the Ryuuzaki compound, in the Hidden Village of Mist."

Sakura's eyes widened with shock and alarm; the woman turned to face the other, who was dressed in a modest kimono who appeared to be a servant.

"Kindly prepare and bring up something for our guest to eat, Akane."

"Hai."

The woman bowed to her mistress before disappearing out to the hallway.

"My son brought you here a few days ago. He has told me that he found you by the shore. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ryuuzaki Tsubaki. May I know what your name is?"

Tsubaki smiled at her politely, waiting for her reply. Never in Sakura's life did she ever feel so rude, so without thinking first, she blurted her name.

"Haruno desu. Haruno Sakura."

'Wait.. I'm in Mist.. Shit.. This definitely means trouble.'

Sakura's thoughts were running amok, listing all the reasons of how she had wound up in Mist. The village has been an ally of Konoha during the past but as of the past year, the relationship between the shinobi villages had become shaky, making the shinobi from the respective villages not at all friendly with each other.

"What a pretty name, and it suits you perfectly too."

She smiled at the woman weakly, not betraying the doubts and worries over her current predicament.

She stroked her forehead absently and to her inordinate shock, there was something missing.

"Are you looking for your protector? It's in the bedside table."

Tsubaki was still smiling, not a single trace of enmity in her voice. At this point, Sakura was at loss for words. She did not appear to be a shinobi, she was just a civilian.

'Maybe she doesn't know the hostilities between the countries… No, that's stupid, everyone knows that a war is practically in the making. But why am I here? Not in a dungeon or something..'

"Don't worry, everything will be all right. As of the moment, my son is speaking with the Mizukage."

Tsubaki spoke thoughtfully, not noticing the look of discomfort that was on the pink haired lady in front of her.

"Your food is here, Sakura-san. I will leave you for a while and should there be anything you need, feel free to ask Akane. She would be staying here to assist you in any way.".

"Hai. Arigatou, Ryuuzaki-san. But I am much imposing on your kindness; Akane-san does not have to stay here."

'She can go so I can escape quietly without having to knock anyone out.'

Being the ever gracious host, Tsubaki shook her head at the suggestion.

"Of course not, Sakura-san, you are our guest, she will stay with you. And please, call me Tsubaki."

At that moment, she could not bring herself to think ill of the kind woman; she simply settled for a nod.

"And my son will meet you in the afternoon; he was so worried when he brought you here. I'll see you later, Sakura-san."

Tsubaki closed the room with a soft click and Sakura and Akane were left alone.

She ate the meal quietly while the servant looked at her with interest.

"Would you like another serving, Haruno-san? I could go down to the kitchens for you."

"No thank you Akane-san. On second thought, I'll take you on that offer. I am still a bit hungry."

Akane smiled and stood up, getting the tray of her lap. The moment she left the room, Sakura stood up, with one hand on the bed post to keep her steady.

'Damn it, I'm still too weak.'

She took off her nemaki, in favor of her freshly washed and sewn red cheongsam and black shorts which were placed on top of the vanity table. She grabbed her hitai-ate and did a quick scan off the room for her weapons. Her holster was placed on another table.

'Missing a few kunai and shuriken but still intact.'

Akane returned later to the room to find the windows open, curtains blown by the breeze and their guest nowhere in sight.

Despite the injuries she sustained, Sakura's body was still capable of jumping from one rooftop to another, thanks to her training-from-hell by Tsunade and a large amount of chakra placed on her feet.

'Which way do I go? This place is so fricking big!'

It would be normal if the shinobi of the village would spot a figure jumping from one place to another in broad daylight, after all, most of the people here were shinobi; however the issue of the absence of a Mist forehead protector would definitely arouse suspicion. Having conjured up the thought, Sakura settled for blending in with the villagers, hiding in plain sight. She could see the village gate from where she was standing, so she quickened her pace.

'I'll just use a concealment jutsu to hide, and then I'll wait till someone goes out of the village, and then..'

Her thoughts were disturbed by someone who was apparently being hysterical.

"What do you mean that there are no medic-nin's on duty! She got hurt on the mission and you can't do anything about it?"

A blonde man was shouting at a person dressed in white, probably a medic-nin or judging the situation, a student medic-nin.

"I didn't say that there were no medic-nin's here, it's just that Takashi-sensei went out for a while and will be back later. The other medic-nins are out in missions but I can help her, until sensei arrives."

A look of doubt crossed the man's features but relented.

Sakura's eyes narrowed to get a clearer look of the figure.

'Breathing too slow, too shallow. Pallor present. Multiple wounds and lacerations on the body. Bleeding profusely.'

Sakura reached the conclusion that if not attended to immediately, the wounds will prove to be fatal due to the loss of blood. Knowing that the student was indeed incompetent, judging by the nervousness as evidenced by his trembling, the woman may indeed die.

She looked at the gates which were opened and back at the woman in the man's arms. With a sigh she walked towards the chaotic group, her mind chanting annoyingly.

'I am so going to regret this.'

She was met by the shaking figure of the student and the panicking blue eyes of the man. He reminded her of someone. Shaking off unnecessary thoughts for a moment, she said in the calmest and most professional voice she could muster.

"I'm a medic-nin and I think I could help. It's not like you have a choice in the matter anyway, she might die from blood loss if we don't attend to her immediately. And I won't take no for an answer. Let's bring her inside."

Enemy or not, a life is a life and as she swore under her oath, she would do anything in her power to save as many as she could.

'Damn conscience.'

The two pairs of eyes looked at her in disbelief. The golden haired man nodded and carried the woman who was limp in his arms inside the clinic.

They watched her as she worked on the patient, hands glowing green as her chakra rushed to it. One by one she closed the wounds on her abdomen and legs, before healing the broken bones.

She looked at the student medic-nin who was assisting in the procedure.

"Vital signs monitoring every hour. A pack of fresh whole blood to be infused in 12 hours. 1 liter of D5NSSl to be infused in 8 hours. We have to hydrate her, she lost too much.."

The world turned black again as she exhausted her chakra.

Her eyes fluttered open, to find herself again, on where she was hours before. The Ryuuzaki residence.

'Dammit.'

She sighed wistfully at the situation.

"Seems to me that every time we see each other, you're out cold."

Her head snapped towards the source of the highly amused but familiar voice. Silver eyes gazed at her and she couldn't help but blush at his unwarranted but veritable observation.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you."

He scratched the back of his head. Obviously, Sakura wasn't the only one who found the situation awkward.

"I was on the way back here when I heard that one of my friends got hurt in a mission and was at the clinic. The hospital is at the other end of the village so I guess Kyosuke settled for the clinic. Anyway, when I got there, I saw you being held by one of the student medic-nins. Poor kid almost had a break down. And then Takashi came back and checked up on you and on her. He said you fainted due to chakra exhaustion but the patient is okay. Thanks to you."

He looked at Sakura who was staring at the bed sheets, eyes hidden behind her bangs.

'I am SO DEAD.. They'll probably execute me. Or feed me to sharks. Or keep me for ransom. Or squeeze information from me. Look at the bright side Sakura, at least she's alive. Okay, what's the escape plan? I can bind him with a jutsu! Nah, not enough chakra. Or create a genjutsu! Nah, not enough chakra. Or punch him in the gut so hard he'd faint! Nah, not enough cha-'

Her thoughts were thrown out the window when a warm hand brushed her bangs from her eyes and settled on her forehead. She looked up to see a pair of metallic silver orbs filled with worry. Long soft locks of midnight blue framed his porcelain face, cherry red lips set in frown. He was dressed in a black shirt, with the neckline of his mesh shirt peeking beneath, a shuriken holster was tied tightly in his black plants clad legs. With her eyes, she traced his right arm before coming to rest at the back of his right hand which had two blue orb tattoos before returning to his face. After her long and calculated observation, Sakura had come to the conclusion that the man was indeed, gorgeous.

'Focus Sakura, focus dammit!'

Before she spoke, the rays of the setting sun reflected at something in his left arm. A forehead protector. A Mist forehead protector.

'I AM DEAD'

Seeing the look of worry wash over the woman's face, the man followed the direction her eyes were looking at.

"The forehead protector?"

Sakura was snapped back immediately into reality.

"Hey, don't worry; I've already spoken to Mizukage-sama. Besides, after what you did for one of our shinobi, he is practically, no, we are practically indebted to you. We'll see him tomorrow so you can speak to him yourself."

He gave her a reassuring look and squeezed her hand for comfort.

Inappropriate you might say, but at the moment, a delicate blush was on Sakura's cheeks. She couldn't help but believe him. Sakura was not the gullible little girl that she was during her genin days. She was 18 now for hokage's sake. She has become good at reading people as well as she could mask her emotions. But try as she might, she could not find a single thing to doubt the man before her. And to top it all off, he made sense. Surely the Mizukage would be more tolerable with her; after all she did save that woman.

'Chalk one up for conscience'

He was wondering why the woman still hasn't spoken yet when he noticed the blush on her cheeks and along with that, his hand that was covering hers. He hastily removed his hand and like Sakura, scarlet tinged his cheeks as well.

The door opened and standing there was Tsubaki, with worry filled eyes.

"I thought something bad has happened to you Sakura-san. We looked for you in the village. When we came back here, you were already in the bed with Yukito by your bedside."

Sakura looked like a child caught red handed with doing something bad at that moment. Then something registered in her brain. She looked at Tsubaki who was now standing beside Yukito who was sitting in a chair, then at the man himself.

Tsubaki looked at her son then at Sakura.

"You might have forgotten to introduce yourself dear. It is the first time that she has seen you."

Yukito looked into her eyes and with a smile on his face, spoke in his deep baritone voice.

"My name is Ryuuzaki Yukito, and you are? You do realize that I'm the only one who spoke for the past few minutes."

He winked at her and Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. You must be the one who saved me, Ryuuzaki-san."

She stood up and bowed to him respectfully

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

She sat on top of the covers. Yukito beamed at her.

"No problem at all Sakura-san. Don't call me Ryuuzaki-san, Just Yukito. I'm not that old. How old are you, Sakura-san?"

"I'm eighteen Ryuuzaki-san."

He scratched the back of his head again and he spoke a bit gravely.

"I'm twenty-four. But that doesn't make me old, right okaa-sama?"

Tsubaki nodded then smiled at Sakura.

"Are you hungry, Sakura-san? And please, feel welcome to stay here. You shouldn't run off in your condition."

She nodded sheepishly. She tried to keep her eyes open, but was failing miserably.

"You're still tired Sakura-san."

Yukito stood up and moved towards her. Without a word, his arms scooped her up and placed her on a lying position in the bed. He moved the covers and tucked her in. She went out like a match.

"Sleep well, Sakura-san."

Her palms were sweating. She could feel her body tense up. Who wouldn't, when you're meeting the head of what could possibly be one of the enemy of your villages. Granted that he could also get her killed in a whim, or torture her until she gives information about Konoha.

But with the last statement echoing in her mind, she thought without preamble, she would rather die first than betray Konoha.

They were standing in front of a large oak door that reached the ceiling, the entrance to the office of the Mizukage himself.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, in an effort to steel her nerves. Yukito, upon noticing the tense condition of his companion, placed his hand on her shoulders for support.

'What will happen; shall come to pass.'

Yukito opened the large doors, and gently nudged Sakura to walk inside.

A figure was seated on a large leather chair behind a broad oak desk. Papers were placed on the sides, some stacks nearly reached the eyes of the man. He was dressed in white robes with blue lines at the end of the sleeves. The character for water, mizu was emblazoned on his white hat. It was the Mizukage, the strongest shinobi in all of Mist.

He took his eyes off the paperwork before him and studied the two figures that entered his gargantuan office. Yukito took a few steps forward and Sakura followed suit.

"Good morning, Mizukage-sama. This is Haruno Sakura, the shinobi I was talking about."

Sakura bowed respectfully to the Kage and spoke in a polite voice.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mizukage-sama."

He nodded and motioned for the two to sit. There was something about the man, a restrained power. He was indeed a powerful man, not only because of his position, but because of his strength as a shinobi.

"Good morning to the two of you as well. As Ryuuzaki has told me, he found you in the shores of the border of Mist, am I correct, Haruno-san?"

"Hai."

"What were you doing there? How did you get there?"

How Sakura would answer the question might mean her life so she answered it as honestly as she could.

"I was at the border of the Fire country more than a week ago, near the sea. We were ambushed and one of my comrades was about to get hit by a katana. I took the hit and fell into the sea below the cliff. When I woke up, I heard a voice, It was Ryuuzaki-san who found me at the shore. That is all I could remember, Mizukage-sama."

The man looked thoughtful for a second and spoke again.

"You are quite aware, of the situation between our villages, are you not? That a war might start between the nations and we might not be fighting on the same side."

"Yes. I am quite aware."

"Seeing the situation then, why did you not escape and chose to help a shinobi who is not of the same nationality as you are?"

Sakura was stumped. She was confident with her answers a while ago, and it looked like things were going downhill. But the last question was different. It was a matter of opinion.

"I am a medic-nin, Mizukage-sama. And as I have been taught by my shishou, one should not hesitate to save the lives of others, when one has the capability and resources to do so, even if it meant paying with your own life. I would abide to that rule until my death"

A small smile tugged on the elderly man's face, it was not mocking, it was a smile that showed that he was pleased by her answer.

"I doubt that when Godaime Hokage told you everyone, she meant your enemy shinobi as well."

She smiled at the thought before it hit her.

"How did you know that I was a pupil of Tsunade-sama, Mizukage-sama?"

"In a meeting for the Kages of all nations, two years ago, there was a young shinobi there, probably the youngest who accompanied the only female Kage. You made quite an impression then, Haruno-san."

'Is it me, or does Mizukage-sama sound like.. Like he's impressed.'

"She didn't like traveling with other shinobi."

The Mizukage opened one his drawers to retrieve something. He placed in front of her, willing her to take it. She took the fabric in her hands and placed it on her lap.

"It's.."

The Mizukage nodded at her.

"A Mist hitai-ate. I am allowing you to stay in the village Haruno-san but I cannot allow you to go back to your own nation yet. There would be talk and it might serve as a catalyst for further misunderstandings."

Sakura understood completely. If word got out that the Mist village was keeping a Konoha shinobi within its walls, it might make others think that an alliance has been formed and Konoha and Mist will stand together in battle. Also, it may push others to conclude that Mist was capturing Konoha shinobi and was holding them hostage. With a heavy heart, she understood. Crystal clear.

Yukito gave her a look that could be translated as, see, I told you so.

"You must not wear your protector when in the village, Haruno-san. It is for your safety and the village's as well."

"Hai."

"After the talks are finished, you can go back to Konohagakure-seto, my shinobi will even accompany you then."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mizukage-sama."

"You are welcome, Haruno-san. But I have a favor to ask."

She became worried at the statement. Surely the kage will not demand information about her village. He knows that she is close to the Godaime, being the apprentice for one thing, and might be privy to classified information. She spoke without inflection.

"What is the favor, Mizukage-sama?"

"You are knowledgeable in the medical arts, Haruno-san. The village has only a few medical nins and none of them is as skilled as Tsunade and you for that matter and this proves quite to be a bother when the shinobi get hurt from missions. I am not asking you to go to the field but to only to help in the clinics, at least until the talks are over."

'That's it? He wants me to help?'

"It would be my pleasure, Mizukage-sama."

The man seemed pleased with her answer and nodded.

"You could help in the clinic that you healed our shinobi in, near the Northern gate. I understand that it is near to the Ryuuzaki compound."

He looked at Yukito who nodded in reply before turning to look at Sakura.

"You can stay at the compound while you're in the village. I've already discussed it with mother."

Sakura gave him a smile of heartfelt gratitude.

The moment was shattered when the wooden doors were slammed open.

"There you are!"

A woman with crimson hair was looking at Sakura before looking at the other two men.

"Hello, Yuki."

Before Yukito could reply she marched towards the desk in front of an unfazed Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama! I understand that she isn't a Mist shinobi but she saved my life! Couldn't you let her stay here until things are sorted out! She deserves to be rewarded for one thing! Takashi was too busy womanizing to be in the clinic, if she hadn't been there…"

The woman glared at the man named Takashi who was standing behind her looking apologetic.

"I tried to stop her, she wouldn't listen. You know her, she's too.."

"Too what Takashi! You should thank her for Pete's sake. I heard that she just woke up and then she healed me. Afterwards she fainted! What's you're name again?"

Her voice was now gentle when she spoke to Sakura, who seemed to be at loss for words.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura-chan. I'm…"

"You do know that you are disturbing a private meeting."

The Yondaime Mizukage's face showed no emotion but there was a bit of irritation on his voice.

"A private meeting to make her do what! Imprison her? Throw her somewhere!"

Yukito seemed amused at the situation while Takashi looked apologetic as ever.

With an exasperated sigh, the Kage spoke.

"She is staying here. But her identity is to be kept a secret, only the head members of the Ryuuzaki and the two of you, Takashi since you healed her last week and you. Am I understood?"

"So I ran here like a lunatic for nothing."

Yukito smirked. Takashi looked tired. The Kage was stoic.

"Exactly."

With a sigh she threw her hands in the air.

"You people are mean. You could have told me."

"And miss the entertainment?"

The woman was now glaring at Yukito. If looks could kill, Yukito would be lying in his own pool of blood by now.

"You didn't get to tell me your name."

Sakura's voice resounded over the commotion. The woman smiled at her and walked closer.

"It's Mizutani. Mizutani Kazumi."

And at that moment, the wheels of fate have started turning.

The scene dissolved into darkness. It became a forest being engulfed in huge flames. Whistles echoed in the night, alerting other shinobi. A pain shot from her abdomen, making her sit on the ground. To her horror, blood trickled from between legs. Another searing pain made its way from her abdomen. She was losing blood. A lot of it.

A body fell down to the ground in front of her. Midnight blue hair was in disarray, dripping wet with fresh blood. Before her eyes, Kazumi appeared, her hand dripping with blood that was clearly not hers.

"Sakura.."

She looked at the figure in front of her; before it all made sense.

"Yukito!"

She moved towards him and she gently placed his head on her lap.

"What happened! Kazumi what happened! I thought that you were going back! You said everything was okay!"

"Amai, Sakura-chan. You do know that you are too sweet, too nice to be a shinobi. Who will protect you now, Sakura?"

Emerald eyes became cold as ice.

"Damn you.."

She grabbed the hilt of her katana, she stopped when Yukito moved a bit.

"Sakura, nigete.."

"Don't be stupid, Yukito! I won't leave you!"

Kazumi laughed mockingly at the scene before her.

"How touching.. Two lovers, dying in each other's arms. Pinky, you can't even heal yourself now, you have no chakra left. And as for you, Yukito, you're dying. Because I'm such a good friend, I'll finish the two of you quickly."

Kazumi moved towards them, a sharp katana in hand. Seeing the truth in her words, Sakura cradled Yukito in her arms, shielding him from the incoming attack. It was the truth, she knew. They were too far from their comrades to call for help. She had no chakra left, she couldn't even heal a scratch. He was losing blood badly. And the unborn life in her was no more as well.

It was the end.

Their end.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around the only man she loved and loved her as well.

"Aishiteiru.. aishiteiru..aishiteiru.."

Those were the only words she could bring herself to say.

At that moment, those were the only words that mattered.

Kazumi swung the blade into the air, poised to cut through flesh.

A gust of water zoomed from behind them, knocking Kazumi out of balance. She leapt up the trees far from the attacker.

"What the hell happened!"

Amber eyes took in the scene before him. His brother, drenched in blood was lying in the arms of her sister in law who was soaked in her own blood. Wrathful eyes glowed in search of the perpetrator. They would pay dearly for this.

"Too late, Aki-kun. Your precious Onii-san is dying. With Princess Pinky as well. If only he had listened to me."

Kazumi shook her head in feigned regret.

"How could you do this! We came here for you!"

"Did I ask you to come?"

A rain of Kunai rushed from behind Kazumi, forcing her to abandon her previous location.

"Be seeing you around Aki-kun."

Akito rushed towards her, along with other shinobi who attacked from behind her when she disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke.

Sakura's tears flowed freely from her eyes as she tried to wake up the man on her lap.

"Yukito, open your eyes now. Please. Yukito…"

Silver eyes opened weakly to stare at pained emeralds.

"I broke my promise, Sakura. I made you cry.."

"Baka! It's okay, just be fine kay? Help is on the way."

"Gomen.."

She brushed his hair to soothe him but his eyes fell heavier by the moment.

"Yukito, don't close your eyes, please! Don't! Yukito.. Yukito!"

Akito watched helplessly as Sakura cried hysterically for Yukito who was taking what could only be his last breaths.

"Yukito! Yukito!"

A warm hand gripped hers tightly, she could feel her shoulders being shaken vigorously.

"Wake up! Oi, wake up! Sakura!"

"No.. Yukito, don't leave! Yukito!"

Her voice echoed in the room, jolting Satoshi awake who was sleeping on the couch.

Sasuke had woken up earlier because of her thrashing movements. He had not done anything but when she had started crying and calling for someone, he moved towards her and grabbed her hand which was desperately reaching out for something.

"Yukito!"

"Sakura, open your eyes!"

She did as she was told and instead of seeing the molten silver which she had so much yearned for, it was fathomless onyx which greeted her.

She was still breathing deeply, one hand still holding Sasuke's while the other was gripping tightly on his shirt.

"Yukito.. He.."

Satoshi had walked over to them, eyes brimming with worry.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Sshh.."

The door bolted open and Akito rushed towards the bed and wrapped his arms around Sakura's trembling body. Sasuke had let go of her hand and moved to sit at the chair again, eyes fixed on Akito whose hands were stroking Sakura's back to calm her down.

"She was there.. He was there.. It's all my fault.. If I hadn't healed her then.. If I hadn't.. Then maybe.."

"Sshhh.."

Akito was whispering words of comfort in her ear while she continued to speak, words ruffled because her face was buried in his chest.

"If I hadn't maybe he would still be here.. I should've just died then!"

"No, it's not your fault onee-sama. It never was.. Sssh.. Sleep.. I'll stay here by your side."

Akito moved her to lie down on the hospital bed but did not let go of her hand.

"Sleep."

Sakura closed her eyes obediently and within moments was sleeping quietly.

Onyx orbs were fixed on her face.

'She pretends that she is strong; that she has changed. But deep down, she is hurting. She's still that scared little girl I know. Sakura.'

He didn't sleep that night even though Akito stayed awake and by her bedside. He knew that she might have those nightmares again and scream for help without anyone to hear her and wake her up. He knows how it feels.

Just like those nightmares that he keeps on having in the dead of the night.

With no one to wake him up.

With no one by his side.

With no one.

**Authors Notes (again):**

What's the joke? Figure it out, it's there evil grin

Whew. Really long chappy. Finished it around 3 am. I've revealed about Yukito-san in this chapter didn't I. Pretty much everyone has a clear picture of what happened in Mist that lead to Sakura's stay there. The chapter is a DREAM SEQUENCE after all.

I think that Yukito-san is adorable, kinda like Naruto in a way.

I think I melted Ice queen a bit and showed you guys her softer side.

The thing about Kazumi being saved by Sakura only to kill Yukito, angsty aint it? Almost too much that I feel nearly guilty for making Sakura suffer. Almost.

Medical terms (do I have to explain them?) above are probably due to the fact that I miss school. Semester break is ending anyway, so it's cool. (Go USTe!)

Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.

Flames (with **sense**, I hope) are entertained.

I am not easy to offend, as long as you make sense.

Grammar and spelling errors, misplaced punctuations, parallelisms, name it, I'll fix it, ne?

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Arigatou gozaimasu.


	7. The Price of a Promise

Discalimers: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.. Yaddi yadii yadda..

Twenty two more filler episodes to go! I hate the filler episodes, the manga is definitely better than the anime at this point in time.

People from the Philippines, can anyone recommend a great Manga/Anime Shop? I'm in Manila, by the way. Thanks!

Thanks to the following who reviewed:

Blackrose113

Ellamoony

Blackangelblood

Gozarunoda

Jahannah12

Mucho amor-.xo simplee sweet

Warning: The chapter is a bit touchy (you'll see later why) so if you are below 18 but mature enough to read the fic, by all means, go ahead. If not, er.. read at your own risk. Id rather not go around poisoning young innocents..

"" Spoken words

'' thoughts

When the Snow Melts..

Chapter VII

The Price of a Promise

It was eerily silent in the spacious room of the only female kage in the land – Godaime Hokage. The tension was practically tangible in the air. The blonde sannin was seated behind her desk, eyes closed as if in contemplation. In front of her was another blonde, eyes seemingly brimming with curiosity but was obviously withholding himself from talking. Another golden haired person, a woman, whose hair was gathered into a loose ponytail, blue orbs holding no emotion was standing not far from them. A pair of deep charcoal eyes was gazing outside the window at the far right, clearly having the look of boredom in them.

The other occupants made no sound at all, waiting for the others to speak. Most of them had been on the edge as of late, since a fragment of the past they thought that was long gone had come back, but was a far cry from what she was then.

The Hokage stubbornly refused to answer any questions pertaining to the pink haired kunoichi, settling for a glare for each query. It's not like she did not like to answer any of them, it was more like she did not know the answers herself. She would be sending a letter to the Mizukage about this.

Sounds of footsteps from outside the door alerted everyone, all pairs of eyes became fixed on large wooden doors, mixed feelings abound. A slight creaking sound emanated from the doors before being opened completely. Three figures walked in, the other two walking behind the feminine figure who was in front of them. Emerald orbs stared emotionlessly straight at the Hokage, practically ignoring all the other people in the room, including a soft gasp from the blonde woman, whose azure eyes, no longer emotionless, were reflecting intense longing.

She was one of the people who just couldn't let go; who never believed that her best friend turned rival turned best friend again was dead, as the Hokage had proclaimed four years ago. She had volunteered for every search mission for the pink haired shinobi the Kage had instigated, every single one without success. Yamanaka Ino.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama. The group of the renegade-nin was successfully eliminated."

Even though she did not don her mask, no emotion could be seen on her face.

Sasuke's onyx orbs took in all of her, how she looked confident as opposed to how she was last night. She was just like a scared child then, in search of someone to hold onto, to support her, just like when they were genins. But now, she exuded nothing but calmness, professionalism and poise.

"I know that. What do you intend to do now?"

They all looked at her, each hoping that her story would have a happy ending, that all the troubles of the past would be laid to rest.

That she would stay.

"I intend to go back to the village of Mist. My business here has ended, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's expression was that of barely concealed anger, Ino's brow was raised in confusion.

"May I remind you that you are still a shinobi of this village, Sakura, you have responsibilities here in Konoha."

Her former teacher's eyes stared at the Mist Protector wrapped tightly on Sakura's right upper arm before glaring at her protégé.

Lifeless jade orbs suddenly flamed in anger, her hands were clenched so tightly they were beginning to turn white. A thought crossed her mind and she sneered at the idea but refrained from saying it out loud.

"I am no longer a Konoha shinobi. I have not been for the past six years. The only reason I have come here is to finish a mission given to me by the Mizukage and not to stay here. Now that we have accomplished it, I will return to my home, Mist."

The sound of Tsunade's palm slamming on the table resounded over the deadly quiet of the office.

"What do you mean you don't belong here! You were born here in Konoha, you served here from when you were a genin up to when you became ANBU! I taught you everything Sakura! Everything! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

She spoke in a calm and soft way, just like how she did back then.

"Tsunade-shishou, I am grateful for your patience and all the knowledge that you have given me, but I have thought about this for years."

After speaking those words, Sakura reached inside her pocket and walked towards her former sensei.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama. For everything.

She gently placed her Konoha forehead protector on the desk, before bowing to her former teacher. She turned her back and nodded at Akito and Satoshi before walking towards the door. Tsunade stared at the protector in front of her; then at Sakura's retreating back.

She was walking away from them. There was something very familiar about the scene, a shinobi leaving her own village to serve another, the difference was that their reasons for doing so. One had done it for power and the other-

"You cannot leave the village Sakura. The guards have been informed of the situation and will not let you pass. Even if you get pass them, I will not hesitate to declare you a missing nin."

Everyone looked like they wanted to say something, but could not bring themselves to say so. Sakura turned around and with an impish smirk on her face and spoke in a smug voice.

"I know that Hokage-sama."

"Sakura-chan.."

Her steps came to an immediate halt when she heard that voice- which was once childish and almost girlish when they were in team 7, and was now a deep manly voice.

"Don't you have a family and friends here in Konoha, Sakura? Aren't they enough to make you stay here?"

The childish desire that has been burning within him all this years was still there; the desire to see his precious Sakura-chan alive. He never did believe that she was dead. She was his Sakura-chan and she would never give up on life. The sinking feeling that she blamed him for everything that happened to her because she almost died in order to protect him was there. The guilt resurfaced once again, making him feel entirely responsible for the hell that she had gone through.

'Please don't hate me, Sakura-chan..'

Her voice was controlled but icy and sharp.

"My only family here in Konoha perished because of a fire and because of a mission. Friends? Do you call leaving out a person to die in some country without bothering to look for her friendship? I have nothing left here. Nothing."

It happened so fast that she had to do a double take of what happened. Her head was turned to the side due to the force of the slap; her cheek was throbbing and warm. She looked up to meet eyes of smoldering cobalt, tears freely flowing from her eyes to her cheeks.

"How can you say that Sakura! Didn't look for you! I didn't stop trying to find you! We never believed that you died! Don't you understand that!"

Emerald turned glacier cold.

Flashback:

It was two years since she last set foot in the village she had served for the most part of her life, the village that she would have given up her life for. She felt a tremor run her back as she neared it, the gates coming in her view. Beside her, silver eyes watched her in amusement, he knew how this had meant to her, that she'd be able to go home to her friends. He crushed the feeling of sadness that he felt, it was unfair to her if she knew his feelings for her, she would probably hesitate to go back, it was not unknown to him how grateful she was to him and might sacrifice her own happiness for him.

He was the shinobi assigned to accompany her in her journey home. The others could have done it but the Mizukage insisted he do it, the man was aware of how deep his attachment to the pink haired shinobi was. He noticed that his companion stopped moving and he did as well.

Emerald orbs showed anxiety and fear.

"What if they've forgotten me? They didn't look for me. What if they are already happy with their lives?"

He gave her a reassuring smile as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Sakura. I think they looked for you, just not in our village. And I think they'd be happy to see you. So let's not keep them waiting."

He hid all his feelings for her, he chose to treasure the time he had with her, and the little time remaining for them. She looked up to him and gave him a radiant smile. The smile that he saw in his dreams, the one that he learned to love.

"Ne, I want to surprise them. Can we wear our masks?"

He nodded and placed his mask in place and she followed suit.

She felt her heart quicken its pace as they passed the gates. It was great to be home, to see the place you were born in, where you had spent a greater part of your life in.

"Yukito, can we go to the memorial stone? I haven't said hello to Kaka-sensei for two years. I think he might get mad if I don't drop by first."

"No problem, Sakura. Lead the way."

They stopped in front of a black memorial stone in the middle of the village. Colors of reds and yellows welcomed them, autumn was upon the country. She gazed lovingly at the name of her former teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He had died during one of the dangerous Class S missions, when he protected his other teammates from an incoming attack. The man became really close to her heart, when her parents died of an accident when she was only fourteen. Naruto was training with Jiraiya and Ino was out in a mission. The other person she considered a friend was still not retrieved by Konoha shinobi, he was still a missing nin. Only Kakashi could comfort her then, he never left her side. From then on, he became closer to her than ever, even more than Naruto or Ino.

She took her mask off and a small smile was tugging on her lips.

"Hello, sensei.. Did you miss me?"

Yukito simply watched her and let her free her emotions, she told him of stories about her departed teacher; he knew how important he was to her.

Sakura gently traced the name of her former teacher when she saw something that would change her forever.

She became frozen on the spot, she wasn't sure if it really was there and she took a closer look, her nose nearly touching the cold surface of the stone.

Tears sprang from her eyes in a steady flow, alerting Yukito that there was something wrong. He crouched down beside her and tipped her face towards his.

"What's wrong?"

He was shocked when instead of answering; she buried her face into his chest, clearly upset by something. Silver eyes rested on the monument, looking for that something that may have upset her.

_Haruno Sakura_

It was engraved like the other names but this was entirely different.

She was alive.

"That's why they didn't look for me! They declared that I'm dead! That's why they didn't bother!"

She was angry and disappointed. Who wouldn't be? She waited for two years to go back home, only to find out that they all thought that she was dead. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her weight disappear from his chest.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but the emeralds still showed resentment. She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand then took the proffered handkerchief from Yukito.

"Let's go home, Yukito."

"But aren't you..?"

His voice trailed off, he couldn't say what he wanted to without upsetting her again.

"Our home Yukito, The village of Mist. I've visited sensei long enough. Right sensei?"

She faced the stone again in an effort to hide the tears that won't stop falling.

'Is this what you wanted Yukito? To make her stay in Mist even if the price is this?'

He faced her before offering his hand to her.

'Call me selfish, but I can't let her stay here like this. I can't let her get hurt.'

"Put your mask on, Sakura. We're going home.."

"You mean to say that if you believe that a person who is MIA is still alive, you carve her name in the Memorial stone. Is that it Ino? Bullshit!"

Ino looked at her disbelievingly.

Naruto looked guilty as ever.

With all her defenses crumbling before her eyes, she continued to step away from them.

"I've always thought that you held on to the promises you make Sakura. Kakashi would be disappointed."

'_Sakura, never ever turn back on your word, never make a promise you can't keep. You know how hard it is to be left with a broken promise right? You feel that you've been betrayed, that you've been cheated on. It's enough that only a few would have to go through that, you should spare the others from that kind of pain.'_

She turned around sharply to face her sensei.

"I have never broken a promise, Tsunade-sama. Never."

Tsunade smirked at Sakura, finding the upper hand in the situation.

"Then you will stay in Konoha. Do you remember what you told me when you became an ANBU?"

Her eyes became glassy as she tried to remember.

'_Ne, Tsunade-sama. I know it's too early to say this but you know, I want to feel how it is to live like an ordinary woman, without missions and such. Iie shishou, don't give me that look, I'm not quitting right now, I just became ANBU. But I was thinking, can I be relieved from duty after three years? I'd like to see how it is to be free from the fighting and bloodshed. I promise that I'd work really hard for three years. And it's not like I won't return, if I find it too boring I'll be back.'_

"I promised that when I was 17. I'm 24 now sensei, the three years are up."

A smirk on her face reflected how confident Sakura was about her answer. She felt that she was not bound to any promise whatsoever. However, the same could be said about the Godaime Hokage.

"You said that when you became ANBU. You served ANBU for a year before your disappearance. Technically, you still have two years left."

The emerald eyed woman became silent and lost in thought as she tried to weigh her sensei's statements.

"You have declared her dead, Hokage-sama. It is the same as letting go of your shinobi, she doesn't have to stay here, and she will go home with us. Besides, Mizukage-sama considers her as one of us-"

Akito was stopped in midsentence when a cold hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Tsunade-sama, you do understand how I value each promise I make. However, I need you to promise me that after two years, I will be released from that vow and will be allowed to return to my home-the village of Mist."

Amber eyes looked indignant and were about to retort but stopped when his eyes met her defeated emerald orbs, and when she shook her head gently.

"A promise is a promise."

She said it as if she was talking to Akito when in truth, she was trying to convince herself of that reality.

"Very well, Sakura. You will stay here in Konoha and serve as ANBU; after two years you can do as you please. I promise that."

Sakura sighed and nodded in concession.

"Onee-sama. I'll tell mother and the others what happened. I'll be back after a week or two to bring your things. I'm sure Mizukage-sama would allow me to go here."

She smiled weakly at him before enveloping him in a hug, making the young man blush uncomfortably.

"Tell okaa-sama I'll be okay and not to worry. I'll write to you. Take care of yourself and the clan as well. I know you won't let us down."

Sasuke watched with concealed interest how Sakura looked at the chestnut haired man. It was softer and more relaxed compared to how she glanced at them. It was as if she had a special connection to him, it can't be helped, after all, the man was the brother of the man Sakura loved, Yukito. He suddenly felt the desire to destroy something but held back. He was convinced that he felt like that because he was simply being protective of whom he thought was his family.

"Ne, I hate being ignored you know. Don't I get a hug, Sakura-chan?"

Satoshi watched with amusement as Akito flared up at his words. Ever since Yukito's death, Akito watched Sakura like a hawk, protecting her from the advances of men who wished to court her or even came near her.

"Don't call her Sakura-chan, pervert."

Akito was still glaring at Satoshi and even more so when the other man ruffled his hair up, like he was some brat. He wasn't that young, he thought. He was eighteen already.

Sakura frowned at the two of them before coming in between. Akito looked like he was ready to rip Satoshi in half.

"It would probably be a miracle if the two of you can go back to Mist without one killing the other."

Sakura hugged Satoshi, even with Akito's protests.

Naruto watched the scene, his heart nearly drowning in jealousy. There was once a time when she spoke like that to him, back to when she thought of him as a friend; back when she reprimanded him when he did something stupid. But there was also hope. In the two years that she would stay here, he'd do his best so that Sakura-chan would forgive him. With that new resolve, he looked at her again, eyes aflame with determination.

"Go home safely, Akito, Satoshi."

Akito bowed respectfully to her.

"We will be going now, Sakura-oneesama. Rest assured the clan will be protected and taken care of, as the former clan patriarch had intended."

"Sakura-chan, if anyone is stupid enough to hurt you in any way, tell me, I'll make sure he gets his just desserts."

Akito nodded; Satoshi looked at Sasuke in the corner of his eye.

The two disappeared in a gust of water, leaving Sakura in the office alone with her former comrades.

"By the way Sakura.."

She was walking towards her old home, a huge apartment near the Western Gates of Konoha. After her parents died in a fire accident, she couldn't bare to live in their old house. She bought the apartment with her own money from her missions. She looked at her companion from the corner of her eye.

It just had to be him. It had to be Uchiha Sasuke. Looks like Tsunade was still a bit incensed, she had assigned Sasuke of all people to watch over Sakura for the next two years. Punishment for not reporting back, she said. It was either him or Naruto but the latter had a wife and a child so the decision was the former missing nin.

A long time ago, she would have jumped when she found out that he was going to live with her. But that was back then, when she was a naïve and gullible child. A child who loved the charcoal eyed prodigy just like the rest of the female population. But this was now, her eyes have been opened to reality, that he was no prince charming, that he was just his former teammate, who refused and cannot bring himself to love another human being.

She placed a hand on her cheek where Ino had slapped her earlier. She saw her when she entered the room, looking at her like she missed her.

'Crap..'

How can she be like that when they didn't look for her. Old wound were still fresh, stubbornly refusing to heal.

She sighed inaudibly.

'The two years would definitely drag..'

She stopped when she was in front of what she used to call home. It wasn't anymore; it only reminded her of her past in the village, of all the hurt she had experienced in the Village of Konoha. Sasuke did not speak a word, he simply watched her silently. She bent down to the level of a potted plant, a place where she kept her spare key.

'Strange. The plant is still alive, healthy even.'

She stood up and opened the door. She flicked the switch, and the lights in the living room and kitchen went on. A pink eyebrow was raised when she noticed the condition of her apartment. A slim finger glided on top of the table to check for dust, she found none. The mirrors were shiny, as if they have been polished recently. The seat covers looked as if they were freshly changed. Then another thought occurred to her. She was gone for six years but her apartment still had electricity. It was as if she never left.

"Naruto has been cleaning your apartment ever since you disappeared."

'But I do most of the cleaning'

Sakura was shocked but showed no signs of it. Whether it was about the Naruto cleaning part or Sasuke speaking in his own volition, she didn't know which one was more disturbing. Naruto? The ever lazy and unkempt Naruto who slept in filth which he referred to as his apartment cleans her place?

Sasuke remembered what Naruto said during one of their cleaning sessions. It would have been classified as a D rank mission but the two ANBU shinobi couldn't care less. Even if one of them would never admit it.

'Sakura-chan hates it when her place is dirty. So it's up to me to make sure that the place is sparkly clean until she comes back.'

Denial.

Uzumaki Naruto has always been in denial. He had said that Sakura was just in some other village recuperating and she'll come back again. While the other shinobi has accepted the fact that the pink haired shinobi was no longer alive, a few stubbornly refused to do so. Naruto, Hinata, Ino and secretly, himself.

The others knew what the two of them were doing but mentioned nothing about it. If it was their way of putting up with the regret, then let them be, they said.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto was right all along.

But he wasn't sure what was more painful for the golden haired idiot, the idea that his Sakura-chan hated and blamed him with all her heart or the thought that she had indeed gone over to the other side.

But she was real, she was here. He was convinced from the time he had felt her soft hands in his, when she was reaching out for someone to hold her, to chase the darkness away.

He discreetly looked at her, taking in the glorious shimmer of her pink hair, her porcelain skin which looked soft to touch. She had indeed grown, he admitted to himself. Unlike their other peers who hasn't seen her for six years, he hasn't seen her for eleven, for he left Konoha when they were only thirteen.

"You can sleep in the bedroom at the left of the hallway."

He had already brought his clothes in this morning, the decision that he would be Sakura's "babysitter" as Ino had nicely put it, was decided at that time, since Naruto was a bad choice. Aside from the reason which they told her that he was married to the Hyuuga heiress, there was a possibility that the roseate haired kunoichi blamed him for the accident; hence would not prove to be cooperative at all. He was the only person who was not present when it happened and Sakura may not consider him as an adversary. That and there still might be a tiny speck of a chance that she might have feelings for him; according to Tsunade.

Sakura's fingers wrapped tightly around the cold doorknob of her room. She took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside. What Sasuke said may have been true. The bed sheets looked like they have just been washed. She looked around the room before wandering around, stopping in front of her dresser. Her things were exactly where they left them, a picture of her and her family, of Kakashi and her during a festival and the old Team 7 picture. Her emotions were in turmoil as she recalled the nights she spent here, crying herself to sleep when dreams of her parents haunted her. She smiled at the fluffy couch placed near the balcony; Kakashi had slept there for nearly a week just to comfort her when she woke up screaming. If the man hadn't been like a father figure to her then, as well as her sensei, others would have suspected that they had a relationship.

'I still haven't said hello to sensei and okaasan and otousan.'

She opened her closet to change into something comfortable. It was like the rest of the apartment, her clothes were neatly arranged, just like how she left them. Naruto really knows her well.

Was she angry at him? Did she hate him?

She looked at their picture again.

"Not now, I'm too tired to think about it."

She finished changing her clothes before plopping down the mattress, eyes shutting, drifting off to sleep..

-

The warm rays of the afternoon sun peeked through the clouds, making the breeze warmer. The fresh green leaves swayed with each blow of the wind, making some petals fall towards the ground. It was as if life was breathed unto the world, as spring has arrived, causing bright green leaves grow again from the branches of trees nearly frozen by the wrath of winter, flowers of all shapes and sizes to bloom again, splashing the land with its warm colors, thawing the frozen lake back to its old form, bountiful of fish and life.

The abundance of life everywhere opposed the coldness surrounding a young woman's heart.

She was seated under one of the maple trees, eyes of sea foam green draped with sadness gazing off to the far horizon. It had been a few months after her supposedly return to her former home. But alas, everything was not what she had hoped to be. She was usually a cheerful woman but the events that have passed as of late have left her reclusive and silent, opting to stay alone by herself. She hasn't cried from that autumn day in Konoha but her face was devoid of its usual brightness.

Gray eyes glanced over her, brimming with worry. She kept everyone she knew at a distance, including him, smiling at them saying she was all right. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything but he knew that it was up to him to comfort her, especially now when she was dispirited. He closed the distance between the two of them and sat on the shade of the tree beside her. He didn't speak at first, waiting for her reaction to his presence. Silence reigned, making her deep breaths audible.

"Yukito.."

She was still staring of to the distance, while he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

She drew her knees closer to her chest, resting her chin atop them.

"Why am I always left alone?"

He could see her eyes starting to turn glassy, the unshed tears gathering at the corner of her sad eyes. He sighed softly, turning his head to look at the cerulean sky. The wind blew, teasing the short strands of his midnight blue locks.

"I don't think I've ever left you alone, Sakura."

She looked at the sky just like he did, eyes squinting because of the brightness of the sun.

"I know. Have I been living a lie? Maybe no one really cares about me.."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her head rest on his chest. His voice was gentle but was drenched with emotion.

"Never say that again Sakura. Mother, Akito, the whole clan cares about you. I care about you. Even if the world abandons you, I'll never leave you Sakura. Never."

His softly spoken words broke the dam of emotion she'd been trying to keep ever since she got back; the pain of betrayal, the sadness of being forgotten, of being given up on. The pain was like a dull knife, piercing into her soul every waking moment. But he was there. He had always watched over her, and given her comfort even if she refused it.

He was there.

He never left.

Tears fell in a continuous stream, her sniffles muffled by his shirt. She clung to him like he was clinging for her dear life. His embrace grew tighter as he soothed her back.

"I'll be here Sakura. I'll stay by your side. Always."

Her sobs even grew louder, his words reached her soul, melting the frigid wall she built around it.

He suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone in the vast field.

"Yukito?"

She stood up and ran to look for him. She saw him standing far from her with his back turned to her.

"Yukito, wait!"

She ran faster but his figure became farther and farther..

"Chotto!"

She woke up with sweat trickling from her face, her breaths shallow and forced. The moonlight reflected from the broken pieces of a shattered crystal vase on the floor. Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to remember how warm Yukito felt, how secure she was when his arms were around her. How gentle his voice was and how soft his gray eyes were, like the color of clouds that brought rain on earth. One by one her tears fell again, leaving salty tracks on her face.

"It doesn't matter anymore, ne? You left me here alone.."

She picked up one of the broken pieces on the floor, its edge shining in the low light. She raised her other hand, turning it, exposing her wrist. Old scars could be seen across the wrist, some small, some long, but they stayed there, as a reminder of what she tried to do from a year ago. Akito or Tsubaki would appear from nowhere and stop her before things went out of control. But there was no Akito here. There was no Okaasama here. There was no one here that cared about her. No one.

She placed the jagged edge inches above her wrist preparing for the slash. She closed her eyes tightly and smiled softly.

"I'll see you again Yukito."

A swift movement then the piece went through flesh. The warmth of blood flowing from an open wound alerted Sakura that the deed had been done.

But there was no pain.

She opened her eyes to see another hand atop hers, bleeding profusely. Onyx orbs were like dark flames of ire, burning like inferno.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His voice was louder than usual and obviously strained.

The grip on her hand became tighter.

"Why the hell do you care? Let go of me!"

She struggled against his strong hold but was unsuccessful.

"This is none of your business, Sasuke!"

Red swirls of sharingan suddenly appeared as his glare intensified.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself Sakura?"

Deep pools of jade became icy, to match the tone of her voice.

"Because I want to die! I want to die, do you understand! Do you know how it feels Sasuke? To be left alone with no one to love you? I was happy once, but everyone left. Okaa-san. Otou-san. Kakashi-sensei. Yukito. Even my so called friends from Konoha abandoned me! You don't know how it feels like! You chose to leave everyone, you always have. I'm always left behind. Always."

Her voice became softer and his grip on her loosened, enabling her to free her hand.

He moved back a bit, studying her tear stricken face.

"I have always chosen to be alone, because I'd rather not be betrayed again. But unlike you, I've never felt how it is to be loved again and love. That's the difference between us. Maybe I really don't understand you. Maybe I never will."

He turned away from her, walking towards the door.

"I've always thought that you were weak Sakura. But I never thought that you were a coward."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Sakura alone again.

'Maybe he's right. I'm being a coward…'

She didn't stop crying that night.

It was still dark when her eyes fluttered open.

"5:15?"

She was never a late sleeper and was usually awake in the early morning. She got a towel from her closet and took a cold shower to jolt herself awake. Thoughts of what transpired during the evening made her feel uneasy. She had accidentally hurt Sasuke when she was trying to..

'It was his fault for intervening..'

But Sakura was not immature, she knew whose fault it was and who deserved an apology.

She stared at her old red cheongsam, the one she wore six years ago. It was like she was back to who she was then. Plain, old Haruno Sakura. Sakura who chased Uchiha Sasuke, in an effort to make him fall in love with her. She shook her head to clear it from unnecessary thoughts.

She found herself walking in the streets of Konoha, earning stares and whispers from some of the villagers who may have heard of her return. But she didn't care, she didn't even bother looking at them. A lot of things have changed, new buildings erected, some destroyed. But it was still Konoha. Where she was born, raised, _betrayed_, yes, pretty much the same.

She was standing in front of the memorial once again, like how she did during the past. When she had problems, she would find herself there, to ask for strength and guidance from her beloved sensei. But he never spoke back. But sometimes, words weren't really necessary.

"Hello, Kaka-sensei.."

Her voice was always controlled but it was when she spoke with Akito and the other clan members, her other friends from Mist or Kakashi that it becomes as soft and melodious as it once was.

"Ne, have you met Yukito? I was with him four years ago, remember?"

She was so engrossed with speaking that she didn't notice another figure hiding behind the trees.

"You know, the guy with blue hair and silver eyes? Don't get mad kay, sensei? You see, I was supposed to marry him."

She stopped to search for the right words to say.

"But he isn't here anymore. He's probably with you, up there. Ne, don't pollute him with your Icha Icha paradise novels. He's innocent unlike you."

'That's why he got you pregnant?'

That was what Kakashi would have said had he been there. She smirked at the thought.

"You guys are never fair, you always leave me alone."

A small tear fell from her eye. Her voice trembled a bit but she continued speaking.

The figure behind her, a man with hair as bright as the summer sun and eyes as blue as the deep sea was about to come to her but was stopped when a bandaged hand gripped his shoulder. He frowned at the intruder, but the other, with hair as dark as ebony and eyes as dark as the starless night looked forward, at the coral haired kunoichi.

"Now no one's here with me.. I can't even return back home.. All because of that dumb promise."

She was scowling now, like a young errant child who has been reprimanded. She suddenly smiled when she remembered what Kakashi used to make her do when she was angry or mad. It was a relaxing technique that the silver haired jounin taught to her, since she was known for having a bit of a temper.

She took a deep breath before singing.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason to feel not good enough

and its hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memories seep through my veins

it may be empty oh and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cool hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

Here in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

Storm keeps on twisting

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escape them one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness

Oh this glory and sadness

That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel fly away from here

From this dark cool hotel room

And the endlessness that you feel

You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

And in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here

Here in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here…

A serene smile lit her features as the last note of the song faded. This was why Kakashi had often asked her to sing when she felt angry or sad; it channels her feelings to the surface, making her a great deal calmer.

A smile, similar to Sakura's was lingering on Naruto's lips as he realized why Sasuke had stopped him when he tried to come near Sakura, because the raven haired man knew that she could resolve it on her own, better than if he interceded. He turned to face his companion, only to find him gone.

The pink haired woman went home, feeling strangely refreshed. She found Sasuke in the kitchen, in front of the stove, stirring something in the pot that appeared to be composed of vegetables, meat and noodles. It was odd to see her former teammate doing of all things, cooking. She walked towards the kitchen utensils he used to prepare the food and placed them on the kitchen sink. She proceeded to wash them silently.

Meanwhile, he scooped some of the soup and placed them on two bowls beside him. He placed them on the table and sat down, obviously waiting for the other occupant of the room to sit down.

"It's not poisoned."

He broke the silence with his deep baritone voice. It was obvious that even Uchiha Sasuke couldn't stand the silence for too long.

"I know.."

She placed a pair of chopsticks near his left hand and she snapped apart her own pair. She subtly watched him as he raised the chopsticks to his mouth to bite on the piece of meat. Her eyes traveled to the bandages wrapped around his hand, the one which she accidentally stabbed last night. Despite his efforts to hide the discomfort, it was obvious to a person trained in the medical field how pained he was. It was pure luck that she didn't cut deep enough to damage the bones, only several blood vessels.

She slurped the last portion of the soup, and waited for him to finish and place his chopsticks on top of the bowl. He was about to stand but she beat him to it, she took the bowl from his hands and placed it on top of hers. She gingerly washed those in silence as Sasuke remained in his seat.

She dried her hands on the towel and turned around. He supposed that she was headed out of the kitchen but to his surprise, she stood in front of him but she avoided his stare. She picked up his hand and removed the bandages carefully lest she hurt him. She was oblivious of the piercing gaze that was sent to her direction by the man. Green chakra rushed to her hands, making it glow like it was on fire. His brows knit in confusion but since he could not feel any destructive aura from the chakra, he remained silent. She placed her hand directly above his, only mere centimeters apart. Slowly, the damaged vessels were repaired, the torn muscles went back to its original form; and the porcelain skin was mended, as if it was never damaged at all.

She took out a bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball from her pouch and proceeded to wipe the dried blood from his hand. After which she stood wordlessly; then started for the door.

"Thank you.."

Memories of the unforgotten past resurfaced. Those were the same words he said to her before he left the village eleven years ago. It was his frigid reply to her when she had declared her undying love for him.

"You said you never loved again ever since the massacre.. But you **were** loved, Sasuke. You were loved."

She walked away from him, leaving onyx eyes filled with emotion rarely seen in their depths.

Authors Notes:

Loooooooooong chapter..

The song "Angel" was from Sarah McLachlan.

School has officially started which means updates would be slower than usual.

Finally a chapter with a solid SasuSaku in it..

I haven't abandoned "The Talk", it's just that I'm really busy okay?

Is the story still confusing? I'm trying my best to make it as clear as possible; obviously I'm not really doing a good job. (sniff..)

How was the chapter? Was Sasuke a bit cold? Too OOC? I'm trying my best to make him as realistic as possible. (tears hair off..) Feedback..

Reviews are appreciated as well as sensible flames.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
